Wanna Bite?
by ImmaZombleek
Summary: What if the dead started walking on the streets of Lima,Ohio? Come and "see" for yourself ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Okay this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me ;) Hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if there are any misspelled words, but English in not my first language. **

**So without any further I present you "Wanna bite?"**

**Sunday**- All the Gleeks are gathered at Puck's party. Most of them thought that it would be a cool way to say goodbye to the weekend. Well, most of them cause obviously Rachel was against. "We have school tomorrow! We can't be partying till so late! It's so irresponsible!".

"Omg Rachel chill for a bit! It's still 11.00 pm. We're just having a good time. Besides if you feel tired tomorrow you can always sleep in class" Puck smirks at her.

"That's not even an option Noah! My dads always say…"

"Look, relax, have fun with us and in half an hour I promise I'll take you home ok?"

"Fine…but just half an hour." Rachel said finally giving in.

"Good. Here drink this and come to the living room" said Puck giving her a beer and smiling.

Everyone's having fun in the living room. Tina is laughing hysterically with Mercedes while watching Finn dancing to Daddy Yankee and Quinn trying the best she can to step away from him; Sam and Artie are talking nonstop about Halo; Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch chatting; Puck is trying to get Lauren on the dance floor, not succeeding though, Brittany and Mike Chang are having an incredible dance battle and Santana checking her up while drinking some cheap vodka; and Rachel is already drunk and spinning in the room.

"Hey Rachel, can I borrow your iPod? I'm feeling like ear good music" says Kurt.

"A wise decision my friend. May I suggest something?"

"Yeah Sure"

Rachel suddenly screams. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" asks Blaine confused.

Rachel's eyes start filling with tears "Barbra Streisand is trapped on my iPod! SHE'S TRAPPED!"

"What are you…"

"Don't turn it off Kurt! Just…just wait! I'm gonna get help!" she says while running off the room.

"We probably shouldn't let her watch any more Barbra videos while drunk…" says Blaine laughing.

"_This party's getting boring…and where the hell is Brittany?" _thinks Santana finishing her 7th drink and walking towards the kitchen where she hears Brittany's voice.

"But why do you wanna break up? Don't you like me anymore?" asks Brittany confused.

"Of course I like you but it's obvious you're into someone else, and let's face it, you love to dance and I can barely move. Besides the person you're in love with can dance with you all day long" says Artie

"Yeah…I guess that would be pretty cool. But just so you know you were a good boyfriend"

"Thanks, you were a good girlfriend too." He smiles and starts leaving. "and btw, be careful with Tina, she can get violent when someone's trying to get her boyfriend".

Brittany confused watches him leave.

"So… Mike Chang hum? Didn't know you like the guy that way" says Santana finally appearing after eavesdropping.

"But I…"

"Wanna get out of here? This party has reached the level of epic boredom anyways" and she grabs Brittany's pinky before she could even answer.

* * *

They're walking down the street. No one has talked since they left the party. And Brittany finally breaks the silence.

"Hey San…"

Santana doesn't say anything.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I'm a little dizzy and I don't want my mom to see…" says Brittany with puppy eyes.

Santana finally smiles and nods "You don't need to ask B. Mi casa su casa"

Brittany giggles "You're cute when you talk that alien language"

"What? B, that's Spanish for My house your house"

"Oh… thanks" giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

Santana suddenly stops.

"What wrong?" asks Brittany

Santana raise her hand to make Brittany stop talking. She turns around and sees a man 40 feet away walking towards them.

"Why is he walking like that? Is he drunk?"

"Don't know…Let's just hurry to my house."

* * *

They're arrived at Santana's house. Brittany asks to take a shower to sober up a bit, and Santana is sitting on her bed thinking of Brittany and Artie's talk. She couldn't believe that Brittany was in love with Chang… Well, on the bright side she was no longer with Robocop so that was definitely a plus, but damn that Asian!

Her thoughts are interrupted by Brittany's body. She was wrapped in a small pink towel.

"Hey S, can I borrow some of your clothes?" "Santana…?"

"W-what?"

"Clothes Santana. I don't have any"

"Oh yeah yeah, sure." She answers with her cheeks getting flushed. She gives Brittany some cheerios shorts and a white tank top, but her embarrassment disappears when she hears noises coming from next door. A man and a woman laughing. "Oh great…" she says rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"My neighbors…argh"

There's no more laughter, the woman screams and they can hear things breaking.

"What's happening there?"

"Just another night with my neighbors doing it "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" style. I mean, do they have to break all that shit to have sex?"

Brittany giggles "They're making weird sex noises"

"Geez, It's like 3D sound experience porn!" Santana grumbles "They don't even close the window! I'm definitely put some music" She turns on the tv and they start watching VH1.

"But with the window open you can hear crickets while you're doing it! There's this time when Artie was on my room and there was a cricket outside, so when I was on his lap if I closed my eyes it looked like we were at the woods!"

"Omg B! Really? Talking about you and Roller Boy's sex fantasies is a real turn off. And I wantz to get my mack on!" Santana complains. She turns to Brittany and she sees the blonde doing a weird choreography. "What are doing?"

"Look! It's thriller! Come dance too! This is so the best dance ever!"

Santana smiles while watching her friend dancing. _"This girl is something amazing. Always cheerful"_

"Santana come on! You're missing all the fun!" exclaims the blonde while perfectly synchronized with Michael Jackson.

"Santana freaking Lopez is gonna show ya who's the boss" smiles the latina with her hand on her hip.

They finally went to bed. It was already 2.30 am and the girls were still awake.

"Damn Britt, you owned me on the dance floor"

"Duh…I'm awesome. But you were amazing too…and a totally hot zombie" says Brittany cuddling next to Santana.

"If you were a zombie you'd be the hottest one out there. You could have a bite of this any time" whispers the latina.

"I don't need to be a zombie for that…" says a sleepy Brittany

"You know it B. Good night"

"Good night S. Sweet dreams"

"You too" says the brunette kissing the blondes forehead _"with me and not with that Jackie Chan boy"_

_

* * *

_

**Monday - **Santana wakes up half an hour earlier than she's supposed to. She growls into her pillow until she decides to get up. She looks at her best friend who seems more asleep than Sleeping Beauty herself.

She goes to the window and sees cops in her neighbors yard. She doesn't know what's going on until she seems two corpse bags being taken to an ambulance "Oh shit…"

"San? What's wrong?" asks Brittany while rubbing her eyes.

"My neighbors…they're…dead" says Santana in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot really. I always have a goofy smile when I read them.**

**So this 2****nd**** chapter was based on this awesome youtube video called "Glee of the dead", I'll put its link at the end of the page.**

**Ok so here we go and I hope I won't disappoint you ;)**

**P.s- I love Kurt, so in this story he's still on WMHS.  
**

* * *

They're at the kitchen taking breakfast, or at least trying, when Santana's mom arrives.

"Mom what happened?" asks Santana pulling Mrs. Lopez to the living room "Is there like a psycho on the loose or sumtin'?"

"I don't know. I've talked to one of the officers and he told me that they were eaten alive." she whispers.

"Whata fuck?" exclaims the latina totally disgusted.

"Santana, language!"

"Oh yeah, my neighbors were eaten alive and you're worried about my language…" she says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, get ready for school or you're going be late. I must go now, I'm already late for work. And don't worry the neighborhood is being patrolled we're safe okay?" She says goodbye to the girls and leaves.

"_Wow I feel much more safe now…_" says Santana to herself.

"Santana, what did your mom said?"

"She said that they were killed by some guy who tried to rob their house. They fought back and things got complicated so you know..that happened. But no worries yeah? The cops caught the bastard. Everything's fine now" assures the brunette with a small smile.

"But what if he escapes? He can comeback and…"

"Look, it's gonna be fine ok? No psycho's getting near this house. Especially near my girl. Or God help me I'm gonna kick his psycho balls" says the cheerio in her best bitch mode.

"Thanks baby. You're like the best friend ever and the hottest bodyguard ever" says Brittany finally smiling.

"Anything for you B" She gives a quick peck on the blonde's lips and grabs her pinky. "Come on, we're gonna be late"

* * *

Santana's driving them to school when she sees an ambulance crashed. _" Okay this is too much disaster for one morning. What is this? The apocalypse?" ._She tries to cheer up a bit so she turns the radio on.

"Hey it's Ke$ha!" smiles Brittany jumping on the passengers seat and starts singing:

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

"_Yeah that's totally better than a crashed ambulance" _Santana thinks focusing on Brittany's improved version of Tik Tok.

* * *

They arrive to school and go to they're lockers.

"Who's that?" asks Brittany furrowing her eyebrows

Santana looks and sees Pucks with a cap.

"Hey Puckerman, what's with the cap?" she yells.

"Just leave me alone would you?" says Puck walking away.

Brittany closes her locker and waits for Santana. She hears people laughing and sees Mercedes, Tina and Mike talking with Puck. His cap if off and there's something different about the mohawk.

"There's something different about Puck's air…"

Santana turns around and her eyes widened. "No freaking way…NO FREAKING WAY!" and she bursts into laughs.

"What is it?" asks Brittany amused even though she didn't quite understand why the brunette was laughing that hard.

"Britt…his mohawk…look at the color" she answers already crying from laughter.

"Oh my God! It's Pink! Like the Panther!" exclaims the blonde pointing towards the jock.

They approach him and the latina asks "Whata hell Puck? Did you forget to take your straight pills this morning?"

"Shut up Santana! I woke up like this! Some smart ass did this to me last night, and I'm gonna figure out who was and that person is dead! I can't even wash this off!"

"Oh Puckasaurus… your hair looks so chique…" says Santana making a sexy voice

" Fuck off!" and he walks out.

"Ok…promise not to tell anyone" says Mercedes.

"Yes…?" asks Santana suspiciously

"It was me and Tina" laughs the diva

"Are you kidding me? Holly,Sweet,Hell! He's gonna kill you guys when he finds out. But on the aside, that was well done…you know for Glee kids"

"He's never gonna find out. Unless someone tells him." Says Tina.

"We should go to class. Mr. Shue's gonna get angry again" says Mike grabbing Tina's hand.

* * *

They knocked on the door.

"Guys you can't be always late." says Mr. Shue disappointed "Come in".

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Schuester. It won't happen again" apologies Mercedes.

"Alright then. Go sit and open on page 35".

"Hey San, he looks kinda pale…and sweaty". Looking in the direction of a sick kid.

Santana looks at him "Ugh gross, looks like he's gonna bar…"

"barrrrrfffff" The boy throws up right next to Finn.

"Ewwww good God! I'm not gonna be in the same room as this kid!"

"Calm down Finn!" Says Mr. Shue calmly "Jordan come on, let's take you to the nurse's office. Everyone, wait in the hallway while the janitor cleans the classroom".

"That was so gross" says Brittany.

"Totally. Why do they even send sick kids to school? Anyway, wanna ditch class? We can go to the auditorium and…perform"

"I don't know if I feel like performing now. It's so early and I'm so sleepy"

"Just come Britt" sighs the brunette. She really needed a distraction. Neighbors half eaten and a classroom that looked like AquaSplash. "_Karma's such a bitch…"_

_

* * *

_

They enter in the auditorium that, like Santana's expected, it was empty. They head to the backstage.

"So what are we going to do?" asks Brittany.

The latina just smirks and puts her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Oh! Sweet lady kisses time! You could've just said so…" she said smiling and wrapping her arms on Santana's hips.

"I missed you…"

"But San you were together last nigh…" she's interrupted by a pair of lips.

"_Okay time to make her forget Bruce Lee junior." _ She presses Brittany against the wall and kisses her with passion, then takes her lower lip between her teeth making the dutch girl moan. They pull back, needing to breath. But Santana quickly starts kissing and nipping her neck. She sucks on Brittany's pulse point making her breath in sharply.

The blonde's hands start roaming under Santana's uniform making her tanned skin get goosebumps. She's making her way to the zipper's uniform when they hear the auditorium's door open. They pull apart and check who's there.

"Whata hell are they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be in class?"

"So are we"

"Yeah but we're different"

"How's so?"

"Cause we needz to get our mack on and Spanish class is deadly boring and useless"

"Oh…well let's go talk with them. We can get our sweet lady kisses later." Beams the taller girl offering her her pinky.

"Shouldn't you girls be at Mr. Schue's class?" asks Kurt raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you two divas be in Chemistry now?" Shoots back the bitchy cheerio.

"Yes. But since some students weren't feeling healthy we were dismissed from class, and decided to practice our duet so we can perform it later in Glee club"

"Ok Barbra do your thing. We were leaving anyway"

"Wait! Could you be interested in joining us? You two are excellent dancers, so while me and Kurt are singing you could do background vocals and a choreography"

"Yes besides everyone loves watching you perform" supports Kurt.

"Yay! That's sounds fun!" claps Brittany excited, but then whispers to Santana " But, what do they mean with everyone loving you and me perform? Do they like watch us making out or something?"

"No B, It's like we're awesome dancers and singers and everyone worship us"

"Oh... that performance. Yeah we're totally awesome"

"So you guys ready?" asks Kurt

"Sure, what are you guys singing?"

"Lady Marmalade mashed up with Smells like teen spirit from the beautiful musical "Moulin Rouge". informs Rachel "Okay let's do it! Places!"

* * *

They finish just in time before Principal Figgins make an announcement

"Attention everyone. This is Principal Figgins. All students must remain inside school premises until further instructions. Please remain calm and stay together with your classmates and teachers until the next announcement. Thank you".

* * *

Figgins was at his office listening to the radio waiting for news. He also instructed Sue Sylvester, Miss. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste to listen to it since they weren't with any kids at the time.

He sit down and carefully listened to the radio announcer:

"Panic hovers over the streets. There is an considerable number of reports of serious attacks on people who are being eaten alive. Thousands of people attempt to flee the city. Witnesses have reported that the attackers do not respond at words or any other interactions. Some say that they are undead corpses. Emergency services and the armed forces will be called in to provide backup and assistance.

Scientists are still trying to establish the nature of the phenomenon and are unsure as to the…."

The radio station goes off.

Figgins doesn't move or think. He just stands there with a blank expression.

* * *

Coach Beiste tries to search for some radio signal but in vain. Her hands are shaking.

She jumps when suddenly her office door opens.

"Oh it's you Emma… You scared me" she says relieved.

"Sorry I've just listened that transmition…it's horrible"

"I don't know what are we going to do… Wait! I'm getting something!"

They try to get a better signal by switching frequency

"This is an emergency broadcast.

The Home Office is urging people to stay

in their homes and await further instruction. Ensure all residences are secure with all doors and windows

firmly locked and barricaded. If you don't find yourself at home please go to the closest shelter near you.

Reports confirm that in all cases the attackers seem slow and chaotic. Contact with

these subjects is highly inadvisable. In case of encounter the attackers can be stopped by removing the head or destroying the brain.

If you know someone who was been bitten or scratched is absolutely essential that you isolate them immediately. The symptoms of this infection appear quickly: within one or two hours, the victim will develop a headache, fever, chills and other flu-like symptoms. Following by low pulse and shallow breathing until finally reaching a catatonic state where they try to feed themselves.

This emergency Broadcast will be aired again in an hour. May God be with us all..." And with that all they could hear now was static.

"Omg! There are at least 3 students left with these symptoms in the nurse's office!" says Emma widening her eyes.

"We must isolate them before it's too late. Come on we must go find Figgins. Hurry!" exclaims Coach Beiste.

They got out of her office and start running towards the Principal's office but when they turn left on the corridor something makes them stop.

* * *

**And here it is, the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope that wasn't too boring. I promise things will get more agitated and you know…dead. Plz review nice things and see ya on chapter 3 :D**

**Btw, here's the link to the video "Glee of the dead": **.com/watch?v=rI-2VncIEz4 thumbs up ppl!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey wazzup Gleeks and zombie lovers ;D (I need to combine those 2 names in a one awesome name, give suggestions if you want!)**

**So finally here comes chapter 3! I've been so busy with school stuff that I couldn't find any inspiration. But I said Hell to the no! I gotta write for mah people :D **

**Ok so Gleek Out!**

**

* * *

**

Beiste and Emma stopped running. Nurse Alice was approaching the nursing room when a boy starts to walk out of there.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going mr.? I leave for 5 minutes and you try to runaway? You can barely walk! Come on let's go back insid…AAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly the boy grabs the nurse and bites her neck. She screams with pain and fear, and falls. The boy is on top of her biting her continuously while effortlessly keeping her on the floor.

She's not struggling anymore...and there's silence. The boy gets up and the nurse's body is visible now. A lifeless body surrounded by a puddle of blood.

The two women are petrified bye this vision.

The creature starts approaching them. They can hear the shallow breathing getting closer and louder.

They can see his face now. It was Jeremiah, the school's star hockey player. He was slightly pale and sweaty when arrived this morning and he said that his leg was been bitten by his neighbor's dog. Later Coach Andrej asked Beiste if she could take him to the nurse cause he couldn't interrupted practice. Jeremiah said that his vision was blurred and he was feeling real sick. Beiste just said that the nurse was going to put some bandages on it and give him some pills while she called one of his parents to pick him up.

"_Damn those parents, I called them like 2 hours ago, and they didn't came"_ she thought "_we're going to die…"_

He was a few inches from them. He raised his hand trying to grab one of them and bam! A loud noise is heard and he falls to the ground, now completely dead.

"And that's how Sue **C's it**! " Says the Cheerios Coach making a C with her right hand while the other one was holding a fire extinguisher.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Emma kept repeating herself.

"Did that kid broke your replay button or something?"

"She's in shock Sue. You don't see stuff like that everyday right?" Says Beiste "Are you ok?"

"Am I okay?" laughs the blonde woman "Are you ok? Cause if it wasn't for me you two would just like that nurse and that thing would still be walking in this school like it was buffet time! Seriously you're the football coach. Use your skills and start kicking some death asses here!"

"Shush!"

"What?" asked the two coaches.

"Hear that? Must be the other boy!"

"I'm going to check it out. Sue gimme that fire extinguisher"

"Be careful Beiste…" said looking terrified.

Coach Beiste slowly approached the nursing room. She peeked into the room and saw a small red headed boy dragging himself between beds. She quickly grabbed the keys that were on the nurse's desk and locked the door.

"Whata hell are you doing?"

"I can't kill him Sue…he's a student"

"He's not a student. He's a semi-death ginger and needs to be killed. You can't leave him there! What if he manages to open the door?"

"He won't. He can't even stand. Let's just leave him there. Maybe there's a cure and we can get to him later."

"I'll give him the cure…"

"Excuse me but we need to go talk to Figgins. We don't know if there are more of those…things around here, and the other teachers and students are still in classrooms not knowing of what is happening. We need to take action"

"Look at that. Even Ms. Anti-Bacteria is manning it up more than you"

"No time for jokes. Let's just go and keep your guard up" says the football coach taking point.

* * *

(this scene takes place before Emma and Beiste encounter the zombie kid)

"Okay guys settle down please! We should receive some news soon enough, and before you know it we're out of this classroom" says Schuester

"But why are we here in the first place? Did someone pull out some nasty prank and now they're searching the school?" asks Puck

"Why Puckerman? Did you do something?" mocks Santana

"Hey hey calm down…" starts Mr. Schuester

"Noah Puckerman if we're here cause of you, you are so death!" threatens Mercedes already pissed off.

"Chill out k? I didn't do squad! I don't know what's going on either!"

"Let's just talk about something else, like football or whatever" says Finn trying to light up the mood.

"What happened to your pinky hair?" asks Brittany tilting her head to the side

"I asked for some help to Ms. Pillsbury. The woman knows everything about cleaning stuff. Now I'm back to normal and…"

"Yeah that's a relief. Oh the joy"

"Shut up Santana…"

Suddenly a scream is heard. Everybody's quiet and the screams continue. They seem a bit far away, and finally they stop.

"Okay…what was that?" asks Tina panicking.

"Looked like some woman screaming" says Mike

"Bravo Jet Li. Did you use your super ninja hearing skills to figure that out?"

"First of all, Santana, please stop that. And second, you need to calm down, all of you. Maybe someone had an accident. We don't know. Just be calm…" Mr. Shue kept talking but Santana stopped listening to the rambling and turned to blonde girl.

"B, what's wrong?"

"I think I know why that lady screamed" says Brittany with a scared looked on her face.

"Why? What do you know?"

"3 days ago I brought my bird Zazu to school, and hid him inside the cafeteria. There was this dorm where all this chickens were sleeping so I left him there so he could have a sleepover with his new friends. But I didn't had the time to pick him up and now he has escaped and attacked the lady because his mad."

"Britt…you can't bring birds to school. You know that. Remember what happened last time you did that?" the taller girl just nods with a sad look.

"Look, I'm sure everything's fine and Zazu didn't attacked anyone and he's not upset with you. You know why?"

"Why?" asked the cheerio pouting

"Cause you're the nicest person in the World and no one can be mad at you. Even if you left them in a cafeteria surrounded by dea…sleeping chickens" told her the latina squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Thanks S! You are the nicest person too when you're not…you know…"

"Being a bitch to everyone?"

"Well, yeah. But it's ok. You're always nice to me"

"Duh! You're my best friend." Smiles the brunette "I'm gonna talk to Mr. Shue to see if he has to say about this ok?"

The taller girl nods again and smiles to her friend.

"Why don't you try calling Ms. Pillsbury? Maybe she knows something"

"Wow Santana! You're actually sayin' somethin' useful…" applauded the mohawk guy and the latina just sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Yeah good ideia." Will starts dialing her number really fast. And he waits for a response "Nothing…maybe you should stay here while I go try to find some teacher or Principal Figgins. I won't take long"

Mr. Shue leaves the classroom and everybody starts talking again.

"This is so lame. We should've stayed in the auditorium." Says Santana "Britt?" she starts to look around but she couldn't see her friend anywhere.

"Hey! Has anybody seen Brittany?"

Everyone shake their heads. Santana tries to call her but she hears a vibrating noise coming from the school bag that's on the desk. "_Damn it Brittany!"_

"_Wait…no way_" thought the latina finally realizing where did Brittany went.

"Hey Frankenteen. I'm gonna find Brittany, if Shue comes back before me just say that me and Britts wentz to the bathroom."

"Ok sure" nods Finn.

"Wait!" says Mike "I don't think it's very safe for you to go alone. I mean Figgins said that everyone must stay here, then we heard a woman screaming, obviously something's going on."

"But if is dangerous I don't want you to go. Finn or Puck can go with her" says Tina looking at Mike with a concerned look.

"But she's my best friend Tina. She might need help and…"

"Listen Kung-Fu hero you can stay here. I know where she went so go grab some sushi and let me do my thing" says Santana starting to walk out.

"_Argh what a pain in the ass…she's my best friend yaba yaba. You don't fool me boy"_

She's walking down the hall when she hears steps behind her. She turns around and sees Mike running towards her.

"Look, if we both go we might get her faster ok? And please stop hatin' on me…"

"Fine" sighs the cheerio "But I don't promise anything on the hate part".

* * *

Brittany's walking to the cafeteria. On the way there she sees the classrooms with students and teachers looking in the same way she and her classmates were back there, completely bored and annoyed. _"They could at least give us magazines"_ the blonde says to herself.

A couple of minutes later she's entering the cafeteria. It seemed that no one was there which pleased the girl, this way she could find Zazu without getting in any trouble.

She makes her way into the kitchen and starts searching in the storage area.

"Please Zazu be here!"

The ditzy blonde didn't have such luck. The bird was gone.

"Zazu! Please comeback! I promise I won't do this again!" she's pleaded.

There was no answer. However she heard some noises coming from the other side of kitchen.

"Hello?" Brittany walks slowly through the kitchen "If it's you Zazu I'm so sorry! I'll take you home and buy you all the bird food in the world. And If it's you, ham…Ms. Lunch Lady, I'm leaving right away, please don't get mad at me".

She kept walking and saw that the kitchen's backdoor was open. She didn't see anybody and turns around to leave through the main door that led to the cafeteria.

The blonde is almost reaching the door when she hears plates falling in the ground. She turns around and sees the lunch lady.

"Oh no! What happened? You're covered in blood! Did you have an accident?"

The woman didn't answer and started to walk towards Brittany.

"You know, you don't have to be that rude. I know I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry okay? Can I at least help you?"

The woman still didn't answer and she finally reached the cheerio. She tried to grab her but when Brittany shoved her she slipped and fell.

"Ouch! Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything!"

The pale lunch lady threw herself over the girl, and Brittany instinctively kicked her in the stomach. The woman didn't back down and grabbed her foot.

"Let me go!" Screamed the dutch girl "Stop it! I need my foot to dance!"

She managed to release herself and got up.

"Don't move or I'm calling Coach Sylvester!" she warned while pointing a sharp knife to the attacker.

Obviously the woman didn't care so she walked towards Brittany anyway.

The cheerio started walking backwards, and when she turned around she saw a man paled as the crazy lunch lady. He had an arm missing and his face was all scratched.

"What do you guys want from me?" asked the blonde panicking "Please let me go…" she begs and starting to cry.

They were coming closer and closer and she couldn't see a way out.

"SANTANAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I didn't like this chapter that much. I think my inspiration is in coma or sumtin'. Anyways review and tell me what ya think okay? ;)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4! xoxo**

**p.s- thank you for the previous reviews. You rock!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Zombleeks! Thanks so much for the reviews, it really cheers me up ;)**

**Chapter 4 here we go!**

* * *

Santana and Mike are walking through the walls towards the cafeteria. No one talked since Santana agreed to let Mike help her find Brittany. Finally he breaks the silence.

"So, what do you think of this? Pretty weird ham?"

"Yeah I guess"

"What do you think it's happening?"

"Look, I'm a cheerleader, not a psychic. How the hell should I know?"

"Ok, relax… Just trying to making a conversation here" said Mike raising his hands defensively.

"Whatever…I'm just having a pretty eventful morning"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this morning I found out that my neighbors were killed in a creepy way, like eaten or sumtin', then on my way here I saw a crashed ambulance in my neighborhood and my guts tell me that it was probably the same ambulance that took off from next door. And then we're closed inside school and some woman starts screaming? That can be good ya know?"

"Jeez…you really think it could be all related? I mean, it could be just coincidences right?"

"Like I said, I don't know. And right now I really just want to find Britts and…"

Santana gets cut off by a scream.

"Was that Brittany?"

"It sounded like her" He was finishing his answer but the latina was already running to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sue, Emma and Beiste finally arrived to Figgins office. They open the door but there's no one inside.

"Who is there? Are you a cannibal?" half screams the principal appearing from under his desk holding a giant encyclopedia in his hands.

"It's just us Bollywood Rambo. Put down your paper knife" says Sue.

"You shouldn't barge in here like this! There are evil things out there!"

"That's why we're here. We need to discuss this. We already have seen students infected. Sue killed one and I've locked the other one in the nurse's office." Told Beiste

"What about the nurse?"

"I'm afraid she's dead…" said looking down.

"Didn't they say on the radio that there are emergency services and armed forces around the city? Maybe we can contact them so they can help us evacuate the school" suggests Coach Beiste.

"But they didn't gave us any contact number, and 911 isn't available, I tried a while ago."

"Good God you people can't do anything" says the Cheerios Coach "Here call this number" she says while writing on a piece of paper "I have friends on the Ohio Special Police Force. Say you're calling on my behalf and they should be here as soon as they can."

"You have friends?...Hum yes yes. I'll do that and please go inform the other teachers of what's happening, and tell them to go easy on the students. It wouldn't be helpful to have screaming kids in the hallways."

"How the hell do you tell kids that there are things eating people alive, in an easy way?" asks Emma.

"Look I don't know! Think of something!"

The three women are starting leaving the office when a blond woman appears from nowhere.

"What punishment is this? Can we be more bored?"

"Holly, this is not a good time…" starts saying Beiste.

"Oh come on, don't tell me this is one of those drills that makes us be closed up for a really long time… seriously, a woman screaming? Is that supposed to be scary?"

Emma opens her mouth to answer but Ms. Holiday kept talking.

"Aaah I get it. It's one of those hostage situations where everyone's have to remain cool and be still?"

"Will you shut up woman?" Says the red headed finally shutting up the blonde.

"Sue, Emma go talk to the teachers upstairs, me and Holly will take this floor. Be careful ok?"

"Please hurry telling that woman of what's going on before she explodes in a musical number about how sexy she is" says Sue before turning back.

* * *

After informing several teachers, Emma reaches the Spanish class.

" What are doing here Ms. Pillsbury?" asks Mercedes.

"I've got news to deliver to the teachers. Where's your teacher?"

" Went to talk to some teacher that might have some information of what's going on." answers Tina.

"Oh this is bad…I must go find him immediately!"

"Wait! Can you tell us what's going on? We've been here for like 2 or 3 hours and no one tell us a thing!" says Finn.

"Ok. I'll explain everything but you must remain calm."

* * *

"This is totally unacceptable! I demand an explanation!" says Rachel

"Miss. Berry, please, can you be silent for 10 minutes? Orders are orders. If Principal Figgins tells us to wait here, we wait here. Just do some homework or something to keep you busy" begs the chemistry teacher.

"But Miss. Fitch…"

"Just shut up Rachel!" says the woman with her hands on her head.

"Argh, I don't know what's worse. Be stuck in Chemistry for hours or be stuck in a classroom full of Glee losers" says Karofsky.

"Hope they don't start singing and dancing around like fairies" mocks Azimio.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of those ridiculous comments? What's your problem anyway?" asks Artie

"What? Got something to say boy?"

"JESUS CHRIST! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" screams Ms. Fitch.

"Way to go Gorillaz …" mocks in a lower voice Quinn.

The classroom is now divided. The Glee kids are together in a corner and the rest of the kids are on Karofsky and Azimio's side.

"What if we ask to go to the bathroom? It's a nice excuse to get out right?"

"Yeah sure, 6 kids suddenly need to go pee. Very subtle Sam" said Kurt.

"I could knock out Ms. Fitch…" suggests Lauren.

"All in favor?" says Rachel raising her hand.

"God, Berry! Use your brain before using your mouth!"

"I was just supporting Lauren. Besides I don't know if you remember but a scream was heard a while ago and I'm quite uncomfortable".

"Quinn is right, you're kinda impulsive…" agrees Sam.

"Impulsive? This school can be under attack and no one cares! Maybe there are armed men outside or maybe there's a bomb!"

"If there was a bomb we would be outside, not inside!" says Quinn losing her temper.

"Ha! So the armed men hypothesis is not excluded!"

"Rachel…" starts Artie but he's interrupted by Sue Sylvester's entrance.

"Can I help you Coach Sylvester? And what is that riot outside?" asks Ms. Fitch looking outside the classroom.

"Well Kat, that is what you get for saying that the dead are walking. Apparently the teachers and the kids are having panic attacks".

"Wait, what?"

"Right, I'm here to tell you that for some reason people are getting infected by something and they die moments later, but then start walking again and they want to eat people cause they're more hungry then a fat kid after a week of diet."

"Is she mocking us or…?" asks Artie.

"Unfortunately Nascar, it's true. So please don't scream like little girls and wait here until school evacuation".

"Ham…Coach Sylvester…how long do we have to wait for evacuation?" asks a student looking outside the window.

"Why? Wanna go play outside?"

"No…It's just there are weird people walking in this direction and they don't look very…alive?"

* * *

Schuester was making his way to Figgins office. He notices that the classrooms interior had become louder. Something was definitely out of normal.

He was only a few feet away from the office when he hears noises coming from the school's front door. It looked like someone was knocking, or more like hitting the door.

He walks to the main entrance that appeared to be locked.

"Who's there?" he asks picking through the door's glass.

And from nowhere a hand hits hard against the glass making Mr. Schue jump back.

"Wow!"

He slowly gets close to the door again, this time to see a pale face with a jaw completely dislocated.

"Oh my God! Wait, let me help you!" says while trying to open the door, but in vain.

"Will, stop!" exclaims a voice behind him.

He turns around to see Coach Beiste and Holly Holiday running towards him.

"Why? He needs help, stat! We need to find the janitor to unlock the door!"

"Will, listen to me. That…person outside, it's not…how do I put this…"

"It's freaking death" finishes the blonde teacher.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" says Mr. Schue shaking his head.

"Look, something happened and people are getting infected with some kind of virus. They die but then they kinda get back to life but not completely. They don't talk or anything." Explains Beiste.

"And, most important, they want to eat people. They're basically half-dead cannibals" laughs Holly.

"How can you be laughing about this?"

"Sorry Coach, it's just, this is so like the video game my little cousin plays. It's almost like we're inside an X-Box."

"Any way, we've been informing everyone about this and soon the Special Forces will come get us out of here. Me and Holly were going to Figgins office to know how much longer will they take to arrive".

"Well I was going there too, to know of what's happening but since I already know, I'm going to get back to class. I left the kids alone".

"Let us know if you need anything" says Ms. Holiday.

"Sure thing". he nods before leaving.

* * *

Santana and Mike enter in the cafeteria, but it was empty.

"Brittany? Are you here?" calls the cheerio.

"Santanaaaa, help me!"

Santana and Mike quickly make their way into the kitchen and see the blonde cheerleader with a knife in one hand and a frying pan on the other, apparently trying to keep the lunch lady and some guy away from her.

"HOY! WHATA FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" screams Santana pushing the lunch lady against the kitchen counter.

Brittany quickly runs towards the latina, hugging her.

"Watch out!" warns Mike pointing to the woman that was getting up and to the man that was getting closer.

"Stay away Brittany." Says the jock pulling the cheerleader behind him.

He grabs the frying pan from her hand and hits on the woman's head, knocking her down.

Santana takes the man down with an impressive spinning dropkick.

"And stay down "Aron Ralston"!"

"Wow, where did you learned that?" asks Mike with his eyes widened

"5 years of taekwondo and a lot of cheerleading. Mixing the two is always win win" she answers smirking.

"Thank you so much! I was so scared!" thanks Brittany hugging Mike.

"No problem. What did you do to get them upset anyway?"

"Nothing. They just start trying to hurt me. Maybe she was upset because nobody's here to lunch, and he was upset because he lost his arm" says the blonde shrugging.

"Where did he came from?" asks Santana.

"He walked though that door" said the blonde girl pointing to the small back door.

The latina approaches the door to close it but she's stopped.

"Oh crap! Hum…little help?"

Four zombies were pushing the door open, and one of them grabbed the smaller girl's arm.

"Shit! Let go asshole!"

Mike grabs a butcher knife and chops the arm off.

Brittany and Santana close the door, but it's still unlocked.

"See if the lunch lady has the key! And hurry damn it!" orders the latina.

Mike checks the woman's pocket and grabs a small key.

"Found it!"

He quickly locks the door leaving the creatures outside still trying to break in.

"Oh God gross!" exclaims Santana looking down at the chopped arm "Damn China man, are you Jason Voorhees or sumtin'?"

"You're welcome" says Mike rolling his eyes at her.

"Why were they all looking dead? They look super sick and they stink. Are they zombies?" asks Brittany.

"Zombies?" ask Santana and Mike in unison.

"Yeah, like the ones in "Thriller."

"They looked like zombies, but it's impossible right?" says Mike with a nervous laugh.

"All I know is that I'm in a kitchen with zombies look-alikes and a chopped stinky arm, and I'm not enjoying it. So, can we go back to Mr. Schue's class before I getz my vomit on?" snaps the cheerio with her hands on her hips.

"Right, we should go. But what about them?" asks Mike pointing at the two bodies "are they dead, or…?"

" Or. Now move" commands Santana.

They leave the cafeteria and walk to the stairs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? You should be in the classroom!" Calls Mr. Schue walking in their direction.

"We were looking for Brittany cause she went to the bathroom and got lost" answers Santana leaving Mike confused.

"Ham…yeah. I got lost and I entered the cafeteria by mistake" nods the blonde.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous!"

"Tell me about it. We just kicked some lunatics asses back in the kitchen, and there were more outside. They were a bit weird" tells the football player.

"Oh boy…Come on, let's go back, I'll explain everything on the way".

* * *

25 minutes had past since Principal Figgins made the call. No one arrived yet and he was getting nervous.

He was under his desk with his trusty encyclopedia when he heard shots.

He looked through the window and saw 5 Special Forces Humvees and 25 Special Forces trucks. They were in large number so they wiped out the walkers in no time.

"This is Officer Commander Ace. The perimeter has been cleared, you may now open the building doors so we can start the evacuation."

"Good Lord, finally!" praised Figgins putting his hands together.

He hurries to announce the arrival of the reinforcements through the speaker.

"This is Principal Figgins. The Special Forces have arrived. Please proceed to the front door with order so we can all be evacuated."

* * *

"Finally!" claps Rachel.

"I'm this close to throw you out the window…" sighs Quinn.

"Come on ladies move your asses right this instant! GO!" orders Sue to the students.

"Coach Sylvester I need help to get down the stairs" says Artie.

"Great…you two! King Kong and Donkey Kong help him!" Karofsky and Azimio didn't look too pleased but they complied.

"This is crazy, there's too many students. There's no way they can take us all" said Kurt.

"Well Porcelain, in that case step-a-side cause I'm leaving this hell hole.

"Come on guys stay together. We can't left anyone behind" said Sam.

* * *

"Britt stay close to me, and for fuck sake's don't disappear on me again!" said Santana while leaving the classroom.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you. I know I'm dumb"

"Hey, you're not dumb. You just do things without thinking. I just need you to be careful ok?"

"Okay, I promise" smiles the blonde taking the other cheerios pinky.

"Let's go girls, don't stay behind" tells them Ms. Pillsbury.

* * *

Everyone was being evacuated, and Kurt was right, there weren't enough trucks to all students so there was huge riot cause nobody wanted to stay behind.

"Sorry you can't get in. The truck is full" informed a Commando.

"Please let her in. She's not fat, she can fit here!" asked Brittany.

"Sorry Miss, your friend must go in another vehicle".

"Don't worry Britt. I'll be in other truck right behind you" Smiled Santana right before scowling to the man and leave.

"Hey Santana! Over here!" the cheerleader looks for who's calling and sees Quinn.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's in that truck. That bastard didn't let me in cause there was no more room." Said the latina crossing her arms.

"Relax, we'll be right behind her" smiles the Cheerios captain.

They got into the truck, and apparently the Gleek's were all together. There was Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Lauren and Artie.

"Oh great, field trip with Man Hands." Says Santana rolling her eyes.

"Better for us. If we get attacked we can use her as bait" says Quinn raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" laughs the tanned girl "and Miss. Ham too, since she has so much meat on her".

"Got something to say to my face Mariachi?" asks Lauren getting up from her sit.

"Please behave or I will have to ask you to leave!" informs the soldier in charge.

"Can we come in?" asks Ms. Holiday with Tina, Finn and Karofsky next to her.

"Affirmative." Allows the soldier "Be sit and remain calm".

Soon, the 25 trucks and 2 Humvees were starting to move. 3 Humvees stayed with the rest of the students and teachers that didn't get to go in the trucks.

"Are they going to stay there?" asks Brittany

"I guess someone will get them eventually" answers Puck with a shrug.

"That is correct. In 14 minutes new transportation will arrive to complete the evacuation. Until then the premises will be guard by the remaining Commandos in order to protect the civilians"

The tall Cheerio stared at him blankly.

"They'll get out of there soon" smiles Mike.

"Oh, good!" the blonde smiles back.

"Sir, I'm receiving information's that the trucks in front of us are getting trouble passing through the upcoming road. They say the walkers are in bigger number in that area.

"Inform the Command Center that last 3 trucks including us are getting a different way to destination. Instruct "Fox5" and "Razor4" to follow us." Orders the Officer Commando.

"Yes sir."

The 3 truck took a completely desert road. They were almost at the city center.

As the trucks were turning left they were surprised with a massive number of walkers.

"TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

The trucks were turning back but they were getting surrounded. They start running over the walkers but they were everywhere.

"This is "Razor4", we are being heavily attacked. We're gonna try getting in safe distance"

"This is "Charlie0", "Fox5" has been immobilized and breached. We are retreating from this position immediately. Stay in contact".

As "Razor4" was getting out of compromise, they went into a closed road. The driver made a sharp turn but the trucks lose its balance and it crashed into a window display.

""Razor4" respond. "Razor4" respond!"

"What happened?" asked Mr. Schue

"We've lost contact with "Razor4" informs the driver.

"Sir, our truck has been damaged" says the co-driver "Our engine is failing from all the hits taken"

"Shoot…find a safe place to pull over".

"Are they ok? Is Santana ok?" asks Brittany.

"I'm sure she's fine. They're all ok" says Mercedes trying to look convincing.

* * *

"Is everybody ok?" asks Holly.

"Ouch…Oh no! The drivers!" exclaims Kurt looking at the soldiers stabbed by the window glasses.

"Santana?" Quinn shakes the brunette.

"Is she okay?" asks Sam.

"Damn, she has a big bump on her forehead".

"Well done, nobody hadn't noticed that yet Frankenteen" mocks Karofsky.

"Shut up asshole!" yells Rachel surprising everyone.

Quinn continues to shake Santana

"S? Can you hear me? Shit…Santana?"

* * *

**Man that was some giant chapter. Tell me what you think ok? Reviews always help me getting my inspiration on ;)**

**P.s- Dot Marie Jones twitted me yesterday. She's so nice! Really really sweet :D Follow her yeah?**

**P.s2- Should I kill Karofsky and Azimio anytime soon? Let me know! ;D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Zombleeks! It's been a while I know but I'm on vacations and my mind gets like really lazy…**

**Anyways I hope you don't find this chapter boring or anything :/ (If you do,I'll throw sticks and stones at you!)**

**This chapter's gonna be on Brittany's p.o.v. I thought it could be interesting. So…yeah…let's dig in!**

**p.s- Bonesluver, since you're kinda awesome, Puck's gonna talk more on this one ;)**

* * *

**Brittany's p.o.v**

Ugh my tooshie is getting sore from all these bumps. I wonder when we're getting out…

"Excuse me…hum…Sir…Officer man? Where are we exactly?" asks Puck.

"It's Officer Commander Ace. And we're at Bradford St."

"Well, how far can you go with this thing? Cause the Juvee is nearby, and you know, it's a prison so it must be safe right?"

"Pvt. Parker head to the Allen County Juvenile Court Treatment & Detention Center"

"Yes sir."

Sometimes Puck really surprises me. It's like he's the most stupid person on the planet but with a secret smart side.

"How did you know about this place?" I ask him.

"When I got arrested for stealing that Atm , they send me here"

"Home sweet home" laughs Mercedes

" haha so funny…"

Why did she said that? Did he used to live here?

"Sir, we're here."

"Good, see if it's secure so we can enter the building safely"

This guy is very bossy… I'd like to see him giving Santana orders. Oh man, she would crush him with her Lima Heightz style.

"Hey Britt, why are you smiling?" asks Mike. I didn't even notice I was smiling. Damn!

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about…bugs"

"Bugs?"

"Yeah! I'm so much bigger than they are. It's cool"

"Girl you're one weird chick sometimes" he says shaking his head. I really can deceive people…I'm awesome.

"Hey, has anyone check with the others if they're ok?" asks . How could I forget? Santana has her cellphone with her! I can text her!

"My battery is dead" answers Mercedes. Hum…I wonder what happened to her battery...poor thing.

"I left my cell in my bag pack." Says Puck.

"I got mine! I can text Santana to see if they're ok!"

"Good! And ask where they are" asks .

I quickly start tapping on my phone. I really hope they're ok… "_Hey San, are you guys ok? Are you kicking zombies? Oh and asks where you guys are. Xo_ Britt" "Send". I hope she gets this.

I start to look around the truck and I notice these quiet kids. I don't know any of them…

"Mike, do you know them?" I ask him pointing my head to the strangers.

"No, but I've seen them around school"

"Hi! I'm Brittany!" I tried to be cheerful even though I'm really worried, but these kids are so serious.

"Hi…I'm Angelina. You can call me Angie" wow this girl is really pretty. She has darker skin, a bit darker than Santana's. And has awesome green eyes! I bet they glow in the dark.

"Katie…" this girl doesn't seem nice…she's red headed, and has a very pale skin and a piercing on her nose.

"Hey, my name is Rick" ok…he's weird. And has lots of acne.

"I'm Cameron Kurtis. You can call me CK" Wow, he's huge! He reminds me of Cee-Lo. CK…maybe he's related to Calvin Klein!

"I'm Aleksey Bizony. Everybody calls me Bizony, but it's whatever" okay, he's even blonder than me. It's like the Sun lives in his head! And he has awesome blue eyes…mine are prettier though.

"I'm Mercedes, this is Puck, asian boy Mike Chang and Mr. Schuester"

Okay…awkward silence…

"Sir! The coast is clear."

"Alright everybody out!"

Pfff,finally! And still no answer from Santana…this sucks! And I'm pretty sure I'm frowning right now, hope no one notices, I'm not sure that bug thing is gonna work again"

"Everyone seal the doors and the windows. We don't want any walkers welcoming us anytime soon" He could say please once in a while.

Mercedes and I are grabbing chairs and put them against the doors. I'm so tired, and hungry.

"Did Santana answered?"

"No…" I answer looking down.

"Listen, they should be fine. Maybe she didn't check her cell yet. No worries girl" she smiles. I give her a little smile in return, and I turned to Puck

"Hey Puck, didn't you said that the time you were here, they had waffle's?"

"Yeah. There was this one guy…"

"Aham…Mr. Schue I'm hungry!"

"Hum…Right. Let's head to the cafeteria, probably there's some food there"

* * *

This cafeteria is kinda gross. They should clean this more often. But these Eggo's are yumi!

"Brittany, there's real food here. Why are you eating waffle's at lunch?"

"Come on Mercedes, eggo's are hardcore food. If we want waffle's, we eat waffle's. Right Britt?"

"Yeah!" I said while fist bumping him.

"You guys are always these quiet?" asks Mike.

If looks could kill, Mike would be on the floor right now. This Katie girl has issues.

"We lost a friend back at school…" says CK. Oh…ok that explains it.

"But, you didn't find him before you left?"

"Britt…that's not what he meant" Whispers Mercedes. Ups...

"Our friend Jeremiah. He was turned into one of those things. We found him when we left the classroom" explains Bizony. I know this is a sad moment, I can't even imagine if Santana was turned into a zombie, but seriously? Bizony? His parents don't like him for sure.

"Sorry to hear that. I didn't know" apologizes Mike scratching his head in embarrassment.

"How could you know?" Ok this girl Katie needs to put her shit together, she doesn't need to talk to Mike like this.

"Wow relax, let's not get in any fights now." Damn right Puck! You speak like a Boss.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Britt can you come with me?" asks Mercedes.

"Yeah, but I don't know where is it"

"It's easy. Just go through that door, and you will see stairs, go up and turn…left. It's a green door."

"Thanks Puckerman" thanks Mercedes

"No problem"

"So you've been here before right?"

"Yeah,I ruled this place man…" Me and Mercedes headed to the exit while Puck started one of many tails about that eggo of his. He and CK are going to get along for sure.

* * *

"Oh sweet Jesus this place is a mess! I ain't pee in here, no sir!" She's right, this is by far the most disgusting bathroom I've ever been.

"Maybe the officer's bathroom is cleaner. You know, where all the guards and stuff go"

"But what if we get lost?"

"Relax blondie. I'm the Diva of this prison, we're gonna be just fine" If she says so…

We're walking down the corridor and honestly I'm not sure if she knows what she's doing.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"Just wait" If Santana was here, she'd be all like "Damn Weezy! Are you going to lead us to a toilet any time soon? I wantz to get my urine off!" She's funny…

"What are you chuckling about?"

"I just started to think what would Santana say to you if she was here"

"Oh girl, she would be yelling all over me " she laughs. True words though…

I'm pretty sure 10 minutes have already past.

"Hey hey, what do we have here?" she celebrates

"Now this is a decent bathroom. I mean, for a Juvee bathroom." The Diva's gotta point…

While she is in the toilet I'm looking at the mirror and my hair is such a mess. I guess I'm just gonna take my scrunchie off.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrating inside my cheerios top. I quickly grab it and open the text. "Mercedes! Santana texted back!"

The smile on my face just fades away as I read the new text. _"_ _Hi Brittany,it's Quinn. Our truck crashed into some sports store. Santana's unconscious, and our drivers are dead from the impact. The rest of us are fine. How are you guys?"_

"What did she said?"

"Santana is knocked out, and the drivers are dead. They crash at some sports store" I feel tears forming in my eyes. I start replying Quinn "_We're safe. We are at the Juvee, you know, the one where Puck was last time. What are you going to do about Santana? Is she gonna wake up?" _I press send, and neither me or Mercedes speak. After a while she hugs me and says that she will be fine. "She's a kick-ass latina. She'll be awake in no time" I give her a nod a try to smile.

* * *

We're heading to the cafeteria again, this time it took us less time to find the way.

"Mr. Schue we got some news!" informs Mercedes.

She starts to speak but my mind just goes somewhere else. I wish I could be there. Or I wish she could be here, they could all be here. This sucks. Why are dead people walking? It's nasty. They're nasty. I don't like them one bit.

"Britt?" my mind returns and I see Mike looking at me.

"Hum?"

"Puck is showing us where we're going to sleep. Come on"

* * *

This is really a detention center. I hope I never do anything wrong to come here.

These beds are so uncomfortable and it sucks that these are individual rooms. I don't wanna sleep alone here…

* * *

Night came by really quickly and that bossy old man told us to go to sleep.

We all said good night to each other and went to our rooms.

I'm not sleepy…maybe I should text Quinn.

"_Hey, did Santana wake up?"_ at least 2 minutes have past, and still no answer. I swear when I'm waiting for an important text the person takes forever to answer! I bet they do it on purpose just to be mean…

"_bzzzz"_ "Finally!" I exclaim, but I shut myself up cause I really should be sleeping instead of texting.

I open the new text…come on Quinn give me good news…

"_Hey Britt-Britt, shouldn't you be asleep by now? ;) xo Santana"_

I jump off the bed and give a huge smile to the screen , even though she can't see it. Or can she…? Naa, she can't.

"Brittany? What's going on?" I hear Mike's voice on the other side of the door. I quickly open it and pull him inside the room.

"Santana woke up!" I say hugging him.

"That great! But is she ok? Oh, and can you ask how's Tina? I left my cell in the classroom"

"Sure!" I start tapping so fast that looked like my fingers were having an epileptic attack.

"_Yay you're awake! I was so worried! How do you feel? Are you in pain? :( oh btw, Mike's here and he's asking about Tina. He left his phone at school. Silly"_

Wow immediate response _"Yeah B, I'm fine, you know me ;) Mike's there? Are you sharing a room or something? And yeah, Tina's fine. She's just worried. Why are you sharing a room with Mike?"_

"So?" asks Mike impatiently.

"Tina's great, she's just kinda worried about ya. And Santana's cool too." I smile.

"Phew, that's a relief. Can't wait to get out of here"

"Yeah, me too. We should get some sleep"

"Right, see ya tomorrow" he says kissing me on my forehead.

I start tapping again to answer Santana but Mike calls me. "Britt…come here" he whispers . I throw my phone on the bed and go next to him.

He has his ear on the door. "Can you hear it?"

There's weird noises in the corridor. Maybe it's one of those G.I Joe guys…

"What do you think it his?" I ask him.

"I really don't know. I'll go check it out."

"Wait! You can't go alone! I'll go with you"

"Don't be crazy, it's too dangerous!"

"If it's dangerous for me, it's dangerous for you too, so I'll go with you and that's it" I say crossing my arms.

"I swear you look more like Santana everyday…"

I just smile at him. I want to be tough like my best friend.

We exit the room and try to follow the noise.

"I think it's coming from the stairs, we should call that Ace guy"

"We're just gonna take a look and if it's the Michael Jackson army we'll call for help"

"Michael Jackson's army cause of the thriller right?"

"You're the only one so far that got the joke right! You're awesome"

"I know…"

We started walking close to the stairs and the noise was getting louder, so that was the right place for sure.

It was a bit dark, there was only a small light on. But we saw it…

"Whata hell…is that?" whispers Mike.

Okay now I'm pretty sure we should call that old man Ace. But I can't even move… oh no! I'm paralyzed with fear! I want Santana…

"Britt let's go! Hurry! We gotta get help!"

* * *

**Hum…what could it be? :o Don't ask me cause I actually don't know yet...but it's not a nice thing! :x**

**Ok, so did you like it? Did you hate it? It's so bad that you're gonna stop reading this crap? Let me know! ;D**

**Thanks for the previous reviews, you are super duper nice and cool :D and keep reviewing cause I like all the attention ;P **

**See ya on chapter 6* xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey! Time for chapter 6!**

**I'm surprised that so many ppl put this fic on their alert thing. I thank you for that,really. It makes me think that this is not so crappy ;P**

**Okay so, this chapter is gonna be about the guys that were in "Razor4", you know, Santana's group (that apparently has hidden razor blades all over her hair haha).**

**Last chapter we "saw" Brittany's group arriving to the Juvee, now we're gonna "see" Santana's group getting out of the truck and stuff, so this is happening in the same time as the previous chapter.**

**p.s- the site was kinda messed up, so if you guys missed chapter 5 go read it first yeah? ;)**

* * *

Everyone was shaken with the crash and Santana was unconscious.

"Is she breathing?" asks Kurt.

"Yeah but she doesn't wake up" said Quinn still trying waking up the latina.

"We need to go inside, the Walkers are attracted by loud noises, they will be here in no time" states the soldier " Don't move her. She might have a concussion. Hold on"

He opens a small compartment In the truck and pulls out a bag.

" I need some room. If I could have some space please" He starts to unfold a small pad revealing a pouch. "We can carry her in here. I need help. You there"

"Me?" asks Karofsky pointing to himself

"Yes you. Help me put the girl in the pouch"

" I can't my leg is hurt, I think it's broken"

" Then you, tall guy" says the soldier pointing to Finn " hurry up and come here!"

Finn lift her by the legs and the soldier lift her with one hand on her back and another one on the back of her head. They place the cheerleader on the pouch and carefully strapped her so she would fall out during transportation.

"You with the broken leg, your turn." He grabs a couple of wooden splints and goes towards Karofsky.

"Ouch! Hey watch it! That hurts!"

"No time for complains sir. Quiet and let me do my job" orders the soldier splinting the broken leg. "There. Is everybody else injured?"

Everyone answers that they're okay and the soldier grabs his M16A4.

"I need to make sure it's safe inside. Please remain in the vehicle."

He grabs a silencer from his pocket and attaches it to his riffle. He checks the street for movement, and after making sure that the coast was clear he moves into the store.

No one speaks until Rachel finally breaks the silence.

"I don't get it! Why are we in this situation? They should have evacuated us with planes or choppers! Trucks? Oh real safe!"

"Well if that bothers you this much I think you can leave for our ears sake" says the Cheerios captain calmly.

"She has a point…they know that the streets are crawling up with zombies and they still brought us here, to the middle of Lima in trucks."

"Thank you Finn! Exactly my point!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to answer back but she gets interrupted by Ms. Holiday.

" Wow, ok ok, let's calm down shall we? Mr. Action Man will come here soon and we all go to into the store play some baseball or ride some bikes. No need to fight guys!"

"Ms. Holiday, I agree with the fact that arguing is not going to solve anything, but baseball? Do you ever talk in a serious way?" asks Kurt "We don't know if ours families are alright, if our friends are alive or if they're being chewed in the other truck. We don't know how many zombies are outside or if we are even getting out of this situation without losing anyone here!" his cheeks were red, his eyes were widened and his voice was shaking.

"Kurt…I was just…"

"What? Joking? This is not a joke!"

"Kurt! Stop it! Calm down, come on man…" Sam tries to calm him down but the boy keeps talking.

Quinn shuts the yelling in her head and starts to think _"He's right…It's hard to hear the truth but he's right. What are we going to do?" _

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted my some buzz. It was coming from Santana's Cheerio top. "_She better not wake up while I'm putting my hand in there"_

She reaches inside Santana's top and grabs her cell phone.

"Hey! Brittany has send a text!" says Quinn making the yelling finally stop.

"What does it say?" asks Tina

"She's asking if we're ok, and Mr. Schue asks where we are"

"Are they all alive? Are they ok?" asks Kurt

"Dude, she just got the text. She doesn't know more than we do." tells him Finn.

Before Quinn could answer to Brittany the soldier returns.

"Everything seems safe. We may enter the building. Please hurry."

"Tall guy what's your name?"

"Finn"

"I need you to help me taking the cheerleader inside, and someone else needs to help the boy with the broken leg."

"I can carry him" offers Lauren.

"You. Home Alone boy look alike, help her. Let's go, no time to waste".

"God, is he like Santana's brother or something? It's like a male version of her" asks Rachel whispering to Artie

"Preach." he answers raising his hand "Although, Sam actually kinda looks like Macaulay Culkin."

They all started to leave the truck and going inside the store.

It was a pretty big store, with several aisles and most likely all kinds of sports.

"I'll go find some camping mattresses where we can put Santana" says Holly disappearing through the aisles.

"We need to barricade the door and all windows. And someone needs to help me push the rest of the truck outside."

"Stores usually have those safety doors right? When they're closing, employees always pull them down . So that should do it" suggests Artie "There should be a remote for that in here somewhere".

" What's your name?"

"Artie"

"Ok, Artie, you do that, and you two…? The soldier points at Rachel and Kurt

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Kurt"

"Yeah, you two go find blankets or something like that so we can cover up the all the possible entrances"

"Why?" asks Tina

"If there is a minimal trace of light being seeing from outside we will be in trouble."

"Oh…" Tina's face was full of concern but Quinn interrupts.

"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry." She speaks softly "Finn, you and Tina can go find a nice spot so we can rest and bring Santana and Karofsky. I'll go find Ms. Holiday ."

"Yeah yeah, ok. Let's go Tina"

"Sam, can you keep an eye on Santana, you know, in case if she wakes up and needs something?"

"Sure, don't worry. I got her" he nods.

Half an hour later the windows and the door were barricaded and Tina and Finn found a cool spot in the soccer section. I was a mini soccer field made of synthetic grass. Not the most comfortable surface but it was better than the cold hard floor.

Ms. Holiday and Quinn brought a bunch of camping mattresses and sleeping bags and Artie and Sam went looking for supplies.

"We should put some ice on her forehead" says Kurt.

"I doubt that there's some here" sighs Quinn "do you think it's serious?"

"I don't know, doesn't look good."

"Maybe you can use a really cold bottle of water or something you know? To make the swelling go away" says Karofsky suggestively.

"Wow, look at you being useful"

"Finn… don't" says Quinn raising her hand to make him stop. "We must get along with each other, we're a group and we are going to behave and stick together as so. No more silly comments, mocking or teasing. We are going to help each other and no one is left alone, always being paired with someone".

Everyone nods in agreement.

"You are a good leader. Your words are determined and assuring" states the soldier.

"I'm the Cheerios captain, it's my job to lead. And to protect my friends…and Karofsky."

The soldier gives her a small smile.

"Well, it's the first time that I actually see you being nice to someone here" says Rachel.

"I wasn't trying to be mean or bossy a while ago. It's just I'm in charge of eleven people's safety. I'm all alone and I have a mission to complete. Sorry, if I was being rude."

"Apology accepted. Now I wanted to ask you to leave the soldier talk behind, with all the affirmatives and negatives out. You know, talk normally. It makes us more comfortable, right guys?

"Yeah, kinda…" everybody answers.

"Sure, but you still have to follow my orders ok?"

"Fair enough. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Kaplan."

"Nice to meet you." smiles Rachel shaking his hand "You already know some of us, but in a more appropriate introduction, as you may remember I'm Rachel Berry, this is Quinn, unconscious cheerleader Santana Lopez, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Lauren, our teacher Ms. Holiday, Karofsky, the boy in the wheelchair is Artie, and the blonde guy that you said that look like Macaulay Culkin is Sam."

"Nice to meet you all."

Sam and Artie got back, Sam with several bottles of water and energy drinks in his arms, and Artie with loads of power bars on his lap.

"Sorry, there's not much to eat here…" Artie tries to apologize.

"Oh crap, I forgot to answer Brittany's text!" realizes the blonde.

She quickly starts typing.

"What did you answered?" asks Kurt.

"That we crashed in some sports store, that our drivers are dead, Santana is unconscious but the rest of us are fine"

"Well…I'm a bit sore and Dave has a broken leg…"

"Look Rachel, we all are sore from the impact, and we're scared and we've seen better days, but I'm not going to tell her that, and the only reason I told her that Santana's unconscious, it's because she would know that it wasn't Santana who she was talking to. As for the drivers I just thought that I could be honest with that cause she was just going to focus on Santana since she doens't know them."

"Good thinking Captain"

"Thank you Kaplan" taking the compliment with a small smile.

"Rachel, we must not worry the others. Right now we just need to know if they're ok and how are we getting out of here."

Rachel looks down and nods "Sorry, you're right. All I do is complaining…I'm truly sorry."

"See now we're getting along!" celebrates Holly

"Hum…Ms. Holiday, I'm sorry too. I just threw all my concerns at you in the truck, I am deeply deepl…"

"Shh…it's okay. I understand." She smiles "It's a pretty messed up situation, I was just being silly has usual. I'm sorry too"

* * *

Night came, and they were all exhausted, but no one could actually sleep. They were all together in the mini soccer field, and Kaplan was patrolling the entrance.

"Ugh, shit…."

Everyone's heads turn to where Santana was lying down.

"Santana! Thank God you're awake! How do you feel?" asks Quinn rushing to the latina.

"Wow wow easy there Fabray. My head hurts like hell. What happened? And why the hell are we in a soccer field? Were you guys kicking my head around or something?"

"Yeah, but we kinda stop after a while… soccer is not really our thing" jokes Finn.

"Hum" laughs the tanned girl "But seriously where are we?"

"We crash into this sports store, and our drivers didn't make it. The truck is kinda busted but Kaplan's gonna try fix it tomorrow" explains Artie

"What about the others? Are they safe?"

"Yeah, they're in Puck's Juvee. Oh, here's your cell phone back, Brittany was asking about you. She's really worried, you should text her now."

"Thanks Quinn. Wait…your hand was inside my top? Did you did that just to touch my boobs?" teased Santana taking her phone back making everybody else laugh.

"Hey! I just grabbed your cell, no…" but Quinn got interrupted by the buzzing of Santana's phone.

The brunette reads the text and smiles.

"Is that Brittany?" asks Kurt.

"Yeah, apparently she's asking Quinn if I'm awake" she starts tapping her cell phone completely turning off her attention to what the others were saying.

"How did you know it was Brittany?" asked Sam.

"Please…that blonde is the only person that can make Santana actually smile" laughs Kurt.

"Now that's true friendship" says Artie making Holly and Kurt looking at each other and smirk.

"Hey Tina, Mike's asking about you, he's with Britts now" informs the cheerio causing a general "awww".

"Stop it" says Tina blushing "He's so sweet. Tell him I'm fine"

"Why are they together? Doesn't the Juvee have like separated rooms?"

"They're friends, and friends stick together! You probably don't understand that Karofsky" states Rachel.

"Whatever…I'm gonna sleep"

"_Mercedes is her friend too, and apparently she's not there! Are they going to sleep in the same room? In the same bed? Oh boy you're so screwed…" _ Santana thinks, and start typing aggressively again.

"Kids you need to be more quiet ok? Santana! I'm glad you're awake!"

"Hum…thanks. So can we have your gun for protection or sumtin'? You keep your riffle and we keep the pistol?"

"Sorry, can't do that. If it makes you feel safer you can grab some baseball bats or some hokey sticks".

"Don't mind if I do. By the way I need to go to the bathroom "

"There's an employer's bathroom on the back, but take someone with you, no one walks alone"

"Fine whatever, let's go Q."

"Wait, I have to go too" says Lauren getting up making Santana roll her eyes.

They walked to the bathroom with Quinn in the middle of the two girls to make them keep their distance.

"No freaking way Nacho Libre, I'm going first! I've been knocked down for hours so I have priority, even though I don't really need an excuse to have priority. Step aside please".

"You probably want another bump on your forehead shorty"

"Lauren please…just leave her be"

Santana smirks and enters the bathroom.

"You and that girl Brittany must be some kind of angels to put up with all her crap"

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Well I not really whispering, and hurry up!"

"Shh…" Quinn puts her finger on her lips "Do you hear that?"

Something was scratching the back door. "Grab your baseball bat so you can go check it out"

"Are you crazy? It's probably dangerous!"

"Come on Fabray don't be a wuss"

"What's going on?" asks the other cheerio exiting the bathroom.

"Something's scratching the door and Lauren wants to check it out"

"I'll go"

"Santana…"

"Sush" Santana kneels near the door and knocks once. A bark is heard.

"See? It's just a damn dog"

"Fine, let's just let him in" says Lauren reaching for the handle.

"No wait!" Quinn tries to stop her but she's not fast enough and a huge dog covered in blood is standing at the open door growling at them.

"Oh crap…what do we do?"

"Don't move Lopez" warns Lauren.

The dog suddenly jumps at Lauren knocking her to floor, his jaws are heading towards her neck when two shots are fired and the dog drops dead.

"Oh my God…" huffs the girl on the ground.

"Are you crazy? Why did you open the door?"

"Sorry, I didn't think that…"

"Exactly! You didn't! You must be more careful!"

"Can you give us your gun now?" asks Santana

"Silence! You've done enough, now return to the others! Crap…" he throws the dog outside, closes the door and walks away.

"Nice move…"

"Shut up!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Fabray. Let me just go to the bathroom so we can go back" she enters the bathroom and examines a small scratch on her chest _"Damn pooch…I guess it could be worse"_

* * *

They're heading back to the front of the store when the lights go off.

"What now?" complains the latina.

"Something must be wrong" states Quinn with a concerned voice.

They reach Kaplan and ask what's going on. He raises his hand to obtain silence and points to a small opening in the blankets that covered the door. They look through the opening one at the time and see a few dozens of walkers in the street.

"The shots must have drowned their attention…damn it. Please don't tell the others, just tell them to be as quiet as possible ok? I don't wanna freak them out"

"So, how are we going to get out of here? Is that even possible now?" whispers Santana.

"I'm afraid not…" sighs the terrified soldier.

* * *

**Here you go, chapter 6 just for you :D **

**I'm sorry if you think that this sucks but I'm sick and my mind is kinda iwufhwoifuhw you know?**

**Anyways, hope you like it, and I hope you keep reviewing and stuff. It's always cool to read your opinion and it helps me improving my story.**

**You guys are awesome Zombleeks!* See ya on the 7****th**** chap* xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, what's up Zombleeks? Sorry I took so long to update this but I've been so freaking tired and all this Brittana drama it's not helping at all D: too many feelings…I can't even…*cough* hum… ok stay on topic here. So, in this chapter were back to Brittany's location, "Puck's juvee". This time it's not gonna be on Britt's p.o.v , just normal writing, hope that's ok. If not, please don't hate me… I'm so so cool to be killed right now ;p **

**Ok, enough rambling. Here you go, chapter 7! Woot!**

* * *

Brittany and Mike turned around and started running through the hall. They only ran a few meters cause Puck suddenly appears with a big scowl on his face.

"What's all the commotion about? Can't a guy get some sleep 'round here?**"**

"Shh.." Mike puts a finger on his lips "There's a thing on the stairs. It's a zombie but not like the others. It's like…opened. It has no face and the head is…"

"What? Let me take a look"

"No, wait! It's super disgusting! Don't go!"

"Brittany, I've seen a lot of nasty things. This is just gonna be a new one on my list."

"Whatever, go take a look, but first, do you know where Ace is? Or any of the other soldiers?" asks Mike.

"Yeah, they're on the roof watching the perimeter".

"Ok Britt, stay here. I'll be back in a sec. And don't get close to the stairs" and he leaves running.

"Alright let's see what we got" Puck starts walking towards the stairs while Brittany just stays in place watching him.

"Oh God! Sweet Jesus! What the f…" before he could finish the swearing he barfs right on the spot.

" _Told ya…" _says Brittany to herself, although she was pretty sick too.

"Why do you Glee kids never shut up?" asks a voice behind her.

The blonde turns around and sees that everyone's in the hall now.

"Come on Katie, don't be so harsh" says Angie trying to calm the red headed.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem?" shoots back Mercedes.

"Excuse me, please may I have your attention? What's going on?" asks Mr. Schue.

Everybody looks at Brittany and Puck.

"Me and Mike heard some noises coming from the stairs. There's something there, and please, I ask you not to look."Answers the cheerleader looking down at her feet.

"But what is it?" asks CK.

"Imagine some guy after going to the butcher, except, he's the meat…something like that" answers a very pale Mohawked boy.

Steps are heard in the hallway. Mike, Commander Ace and the other 2 soldiers are finally there.

"Everyone, get back to your rooms while we take care of this. Questions will be answered later"

"This is such bull crap…" hums Katie.

"Personally, I think SHE is the bull crap" whispers the Diva, but only getting a small smile from the tall blonde.

* * *

Brittany enters her room again followed by the rest of the Glee kids: Puck, Mercedes and Mike.

She sees the light of her cell phone screen on. She checks it and sees that there are 2 new texts, both from Santana.

Text 1 - "_Britt? U there?"_

text 2_ –" Seriously, why is he in your room?"_

The blonde remembers that Santana asked before if her and Mike were sharing the room cause he was there, but she didn't got the chance to answer cause she was interrupted by all this craziness. She starts replying to her friend:

"_No we're not sharing the room. He just came by cause he couldn't sleep and to check on me. I can't talk now, but we'll talk tomorrow k? Ly* xo Britt"_ and she turns off her cell.

She couldn't keep texting Santana, the latina would know something's wrong and the last thing Brittany wanted was a worried Santana.

"Okay, now, can someone please explain exactly what was that you guys saw?"

"Sorry Mercedes but I'm out, I will never talk about it. Britt, Mike go ahead" Signing them with his hand to start telling.

"It was this zombie right? And only had one leg but was kinda broken, so he couldn't stand more than 2 seconds. His face was…well, it wasn't"

"What do you mean?"

" Like, just one eye, the other was gone, empty orbit, no nose…"

"Ok, ok, I got it! Moving on…"

"And his head was open, like someone cut it open and the brain was showing and it was…"

"She got it Mike! Please man..." pleaded Puck turning white again

"Hey Brittany, are you ok?" asks Mercedes putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah…totally" she tries to smile but she can't "I mean it´s too much. Zombies and running away, friends missing, my family's missing, I don't know what to do. Santana always knows what to do…"

"Have you tried calling them?" asks Mike.

"No…I wanted to but, I'm scared they won't pick up or have more bad news"

"Tomorrow you're going to call them and we'll be with you if anything goes wrong"

"Really? Thanks Mike! Thank you all, you're the best! Oh and you can totally call your parents too".

"By the way, have you heard anything from Rachel?"

"Rachel? Mercedes looks at Puck suspiciously " Why all the interest?"

"We Jews gotta look up for each others , know what I'm sayin?"

"Yeah yeah…"

"I didn't hear anything, but Santana didn't mention her so she's probably ok."

They get interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kids, come outside. These guys have something to say" says Mr. Schue appearing on the door.

* * *

They were all at the cafeteria waiting for what Ace had to say.

"It's really late, can we just talk in the morning?" asks a very sleepy Rick.

"Negative, this crucial information. Everyone must be informed right now." Explains one of the soldiers.

"Alright , listen up. What some of you saw tonight was just a lapse. We found out where it came from and everything is secure inside again."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about that? What if there is another "lapse"?" asks Katie making a quoting sign with her fingers.

"I assure you there will not be such thing. But I'm not finished yet. We'll be leaving early in the morning to our rendezvous point. The "US Air Recruting" that is. Since the infection hasn't yet spread outside Lima, we will meet with the others at the base and fly off from Ohio, just to be safe while specialists take care of Lima".

"Wow wow wow, wait a sec! What do you mean by "we'll be leaving early in the morning"? What about our friends? We have to go get them!" exclaims Mercedes.

"I'm sorry but this zone has been considered a hot spot, therefore the number of walkers is quite massive. We can't risk go to your friends location without reinforcements. Too dangerous."

"Excuse me but there's no way I'm leaving this town without all my students. Sorry, but it's just not going to happen" said Schuester " And you still have a soldier there, are you going to leave him behind?"

" I'll do what I must. And I apologize but I can't allow anyone to leave this building without being escorted. Since me and my men won't be escorting you until morning to leave to our destination, you won't step a foot outside or we will use our own ways to keep you safe. When we arrive I can ask if some unit is available to come get your friends, till then you'll do as I say. Clear?"

Everyone stood still and silenced.

"It's 00.34 am, we'll be leaving in 6 hours. Go get some rest now, we have a long journey up ahead."

They got up and in silence they went to their rooms.

"Brittany…don't worry. Your heard what he said. They will come get our people. Everybody's gonna be ok." Said Mercedes. Although she was trying to comfort the cheerleader she wasn't even convincing herself. And the others were thinking the same thing. It was hopeless, they couldn't go get their friends and probably no one will.

As soon as they entered their rooms Officer Commander Ace and one of the soldiers were surveilling the hall while the other one was on the roof again.

Brittany sat on the bed with her knees up and head buried between her arms. Now that she was alone, she let her tears fall down her face quietly…

Was she going to lose her best friend? She knew she was being selfish by only thinking about Santana instead of all her friends, but she couldn't help herself.

"_Why don't they let me go get her? I can do it! Santana told me how to fight. No zombie will stop me. Besides they're super slow, I could just run away really fast…"_

She lied down on the bed, dried her tears and put her phone against her lips while thinking even harder .

" _What if I walked like them? They would think I'm a zombie too and they wouldn't attack me! Maybe we could be friends…No,NO! They're the reason this duck poop is happening! Cause of them Santana's gonna be in a sports store forever, and I'm never going to see her again! No sweet lady kisses, no cuddling with different plumbing, no super smart talks about…stuff… All gone… I can't let this happen! I love her! And I'll never leave her! Well, except for now…but it totally doesn't count. I'm going to think of a plan. One of those that are so good like in the movies, and the bad guys never figure out what's happening! Ok, Britt, let's think… I'll wait till everyone's asleep, then I'll go outside and…"_

Before she could think this master plan through she fell asleep.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Oh my God Brittany! How did you get here? And where is everybody?" asked Santana glowing with happiness. She had this beautiful smile on, one that Brittany hadn't seen in a while.

" I escaped the juvee like a ninja and came here to rescue you! I feel like a total super hero now"

"You are Britt. My sexy blonde personal super hero… how can I ever repay you?" asked the latina smirking while getting closer to the taller cheerleader.

"I was thinking about a super hot sweet lady kisses make-out session for like…a while?"

"Hum…I think I'm down with that…" Santana was now right in front of Brittany. She put her arms around the blonde's neck while Brittany put her hands on her hips.

Their lips were just inches away when Santana changed her course to her neck.

"Santana! You teaser!" objects Brittany pouting "No fair…"

"There's no rush honey…I'm here for you, all the time you want…" she says on breaks of her nipping and sucking the taller girl's pulse point.

"But I wantz to get my mack on!"

"What? Ha! Babe, get your own catch phrases" Santana was now face to face with the blonde "so…you wantz to get your mack on hum?"

"Aham…" that was all Brittany could answer. Santana was getting closer and closer. The dutch girl could already smell the cherry gloss on her lips "Hum…Santana…" she moans. All she could see now was red lips. She closed her eyes, she knew that was it, the lips she missed so bad. Any second they were going to touch and…

"Brittany… Brittany! Wake up!"

She heard a familiar voice but she didn't understand why she was hearing someone calling for her, it was just her and Santana.

"Come on sleepyhead"

"What…? Waz appenin? Santzanah…" she mumbles.

"Santana? Britt, you're still dreaming..."

"Santzanah…she waz cherry…"

"Come on blondie, we gotta go…" Mike pulls Brittany out of bed, grabs her phone and takes her out of the room.

"Hey Mercedes, could you take her to the bathroom and stuff, she's still pretty asleep."

"I pee…really need. Where's Santzanah? Is she peeing?"

"No problem. This girl's really something…" she says giving a small laugh.

* * *

After everyone went to the bathroom, they were all taking breakfast before taking off.

"Wow there Cheerio! The food's not going anywhere!" joked Puck looking at the food on Brittany's plate being eaten super fast.

"I gotta eat. I have to do something first before we go"

"What's that?" asked Mike

"Can't…say…" she answered with her mouth full of waffles "Come with me and you'll see".

Brittany and Mike finished their meals and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Mr. Schue from another table.

"Hum…we…" Mike started stuttering and the soldiers were looking at him.

"He's going to take me to the bathroom. I really need to go and I don't want to get lost" said Brittany with her best blank stare.

"Don't take too long, we will be leaving soon" said Ace.

"Yes sir" agreed Mike still nervous.

They walk out the cafeteria but instead of going to the bathroom they went another way.

"Wow that's was thinking fast"

"He's pretty dumb. And I'm pretty and awesome"

"You really are. By the way…where are we going?"

"They never told us where that ugly zombie came from. And we have been around the juvee and we didn't saw anything right? So I thought, what if it came from a secret room or something? Like in the movies."

"Do you think there's such thing here?"

"I don't know, but it's worth to try. Besides maybe there's a secret door that leads us to that sports store"

"I don't think that's…"

"Just wait…don't give up Chang!"

They walked for a bit more until they saw a metal door. It wasn't even locked, like it wanted to be opened just for them.

They carefully opened it, it was dark. Mike stared to look for some switch on the wall. He soon found it, and turned the lights on.

There were a few steps that led to an underground room.

They took courage and went for it.

The room didn't had much light, and the ground and the walls were made of stone. There was this some sort of cage made of glass were was an examination table and surgical equipment. The door was semi opened and there was some blood on the floor.

"Britt" said Mike grabbing the girls arm "don't go there, that's probably where that thing escaped and we don't know if something there is contagious or not.

Before Brittany could answer they hear a noise coming from somewhere in the room.

Like someone knocking on metal.

"I think it's coming from there" said the jock pointing to the other side of the room.

They approached the other side and there was a sewer cap. Bigger than usual.

"Maybe they dump their waste here…you know that kind of waste" says Mike looking to the glass cage.

The noises returned and it looked like someone was trying to open the cap.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked loud to whomever was there.

Then, a man's voice is heard on the other side.

"Hello? Someone there? If you can hear me, please open this!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it awesome? Cool? Acceptable? Duck poop? Please review and let me know!**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the previous reviews. You guys are super sweet and hum… (insert kick-ass compliment here) ;)**

**P.s- Special thanks to riverkirby for giving me so many ideas and for being like the number one fan of this fic ;P Check out her new story, it's pretty awesome k?**

**P.s2- I don't know when I'm gonna update this again. I've been really busy and there's pretty bad stuff going on here so please be patient and don't cut me with razor blades.**

**Ok, so see ya on chapter 8 and don't forget to watch Glee tonight! * xoxo**

**p.s3- Brittana is ON! It was always ON! (yeah yeah I'm crazy, but I regret nuttin'!) ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but like I said things were messy. BUT, now everything's cool and I'm a happy panda again! :D Except when I remember that I'm not having new episodes of Glee every Tuesday, and the Brittana kiss didn't happened …*sigh**

**Anyways, Chapter 8's here and it takes place at the sports store where Santana and the rest of the gang are.**

**Ok enough rambling and let's get to business yeah?**

* * *

There's a brief silence after Kaplan said that they might not be able to get out of there.

The four of them seemed to be thinking the same thing: "_We're screwed"._

"Listen" he breaks the silence "why won't you guys go back to the group? Maybe try to get some rest. I'm going to think of some plan to get us out of here".

"But you can't be all by yourself in here! I mean there are a lot of those things outside!" said Quinn.

"It's ok, as long as it's quiet here, they won't force an entry. Here take this flashlight, I have another attached to my gun" Kaplan gives her the flashlight and trying to make an assuring smile to tell her that everything's gonna be ok.

The three girls are walking towards the mini soccer field when Santana stopped.

"What is it?" asked the blonde cheerleader.

"We need more flashlights. I mean this little thing is kinda useless for all of us. We're like eleven people, we need at least like more 5 flashlights or sumtin"

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to get them, I already know where they are."

"Wow, no freaking way Fabray. I'm coming with you. Always on pairs remember?"

"Do you mind if I go join the guys? I'm feeling tired" asked Lauren looking in fact really tired.

"Sure. Go ahead. Tell them we'll be there in a few minutes" told her Quinn, getting a small nod from the girl while they went to different halls.

"Drive safe Taco Belly" smirks Santana but Lauren didn't even looked back at her.

"Jesus Santana, take a break from bitching. It's not the right time"

"Whatcha talkin about? It's always the right time for bitchin' " she winks "Now, where are these flashlights?"

"Camping Gear, aisle 9" informs Quinn making a shop attendant voice gaining a snort from the Latina.

* * *

Lauren joins the rest of the group. Most of them were already asleep, after all it had been a long and unusual day.

Only Ms. Holiday, Kurt and Rachel were awake. Finn was trying hard to stay awake but he looked exhausted.

"Lauren? Is that you?" greets Holly in a low voice.

"Hi" she gives a small wave "Quinn and Santana went to get some flashlights, they'll be here in a few".

"What happened to the power? Why is it down?" asks Rachel

" Hum… Kaplan said that needs to be off for a while. Oh, and don't make any noises"

"Okay… that's reassuring…"

"Don't worry Kurt, I sure it's just for precaution" smiles Holly

"Yeah yeah, no worries. Listen, I'm feeling really tired so I'm gonna go close my eyes for a bit" Lauren grabbed a sleeping bag and walked to where the others were sleeping.

"I'm not liking this. Something's off."

"Yeah Rachel, it's the lights… see?" informs Finn pointing to the ceiling with semi-closed eyes.

"For God's sake Finn, just go to sleep already!" exclaims the short girl waving her hands in the air losing her patience.

"And we should all do the same. We need out batteries charged for tomorrow"

"I guess Ms. Holiday's right" agrees Kurt "Good night"

"Amazing how they get to sleep this easily" Rachel shakes her head.

"Need some Valium?"

"Ms. Holiday!"

"I keed I keed…"

* * *

Quinn's choosing what appear to be the best flashlights while Santana is taping on her phone.

"Hum…S? Wanna help a little?"

"Yeah yeah, in a sec Q"

"Stop sexting Brittany already! Do it later!"

"I'm not sexting with Britts, we don't even do that!"

"Pff… please who are you trying to fool? You guys should be dating already"

"Wha..what? Hey hey, me, not muff muncher. Me, cock cruncher"

"Okay… "Skins" much?"

"You watch Skins? Isn't that show a little hardcore to a Jesus lover like you?"

"I don't watch it! Puck was always watching it when I had to live in his house…"

"Oh…cause of the baby…right"

"Yeah… Beth…"

They stay in an awkward silence, non of them sure of what to say.

Finally, Quinn tries to break the ice.

"So, what's Brittany saying? I mean, is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She didn't mention anything special but I don't know."

"What?"

"We were talking right? A while ago,then she stopped texting, and now she answered back but she told me she can't speak right now and we'll talk tomorrow".

"Do you think she's not telling you something? Like, something's bad happening?"

"Well, Chang was in her room… she said he wasn't sleeping there, he just went there cause he couldn't sleep and to check on her…"

"And now you think they're getting their "mack on"? asked the blonde making quote signs with her hands.

"I don't know, maybe they are"

"And you care because…"

"Cause of Tina. I mean, the girl is completely whipped by that boy"

"Ha!" Quinn gives an ironic laugh "Like you would care about that"

"Shut up Caboosey. Grab the damn flashlights and let's go" Ordered Santana with a scowl.

They finally got back to the others. Everyone was sleeping already and they follow through.

Santana was lying on her sleeping bag still thinking about everything. Her thoughts were like a ping-pong match, Escape-Brittany, Escape-Brittany… Until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Santana was at McKinley. She walked to her locker when she feels someone jumping on her back.

"Whata hell?"

"Hi!" a cheerful blonde hugs her tightly.

"Oh hey Brit!" she smiles.

"Something's different about you…"

"Oh yeah, I got…"

"Wait wait wait! Don't tell me, let me guess!"

"_She's just adorable… I missed her"_ Santana thinks.

"Ok…you definitely got hotter…" the blonde scrunches her nose thinking really hard

"Hum… Wow! Your boo…"

"Shh…Quinn's coming! Act cool"

"Hey tubers. How was your summer?" greets the latina start filing her nails against the lockers.

"It was pleasant thank you for asking" she answers in a soft voice "Hi Brittany!" she smiles at the taller blond.

"Hey Quinn" greets Brittany while trying to think of something to write in her notebook. "_Act cool…just like Santana said. This isn't cool at all though…"_

"You two are acting weird…" says Quinn commenting on their behavior while going through her locker.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" Jacob Israel suddenly appears from nowhere followed by a guy holding a camera.

"Well, I'm happy to be back, and I'm ready to start fresh." She puts herself in front of the camera cause the guy was staring at Santana's chest "And… I'm a lot less hormonal, so there's not really any more crying." She starts to stutter a little.

"How was **your** summer?" Jacob asks Santana staring at her boobs .

"My eyes are up here, JewFro. And it was uneventful" she answers scowling at him but keeps filing her nails.

Brittany suddenly stops writing and appears on the shot almost knocking Santana over "People thought I went on vacation, but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers".

"_Wait…the sewers!" _Santana wakes up and gets up faster than ever before.

She runs to the entrance where Kaplan is.

She could barely see "damn…should've picked up a freaking flashlight" she mutters.

Finally the Cheerio manages to reach the front door but she doesn't see the soldier.

"Action Man? You here?" she whispers while trying to look around.

"What…? Damn it!"

"Wait…were you sleeping? Is that how you're suppose to protect us?"

"I'm sorry, I was so tired, I've been here for hours. I'm so irresponsible…"

"Ok ok don't cry mamacita. We're all fine" she says lowering her bitchiness level.

"Watch you're tone lady, I'm still in charge…" states Kaplan trying to make a stand "But, what brings you here?" he asks turning his flashlight on.

"I got an idea on how we can get out of here and meet the other group"

"Really? Let's hear it"

"Sewers"

"Sewers?"

"Yeah, it's safe. Dirty and wet but you know… better than being eaten alive"

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Where are they exactly?"

"They're at the juvee, that one…hum… Allen County or whatever"

"That's not far from here actually. You know what Santana? You're a pain in the ass but you just might got all of us saved" he says with some pride in his smile.

"Well, that's me, HBIC of the zombieland" she says with a cocky smile.

"Damn straight kiddo. Now go back to sleep, it's 3 in the morning. I'll wake you guys up in a few hours so we can leave. Meanwhile I'll go get things ready"

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit" she starts to walk away but she turns around "Listen, if you need someone to trade shifts with I'm your guy. I mean, girl. I can cover for you while you take a nap"

"It's fine Santana, thanks. I'm supposed to watch you, kids. No need to worry. Go rest" he thanked her.

"Suit yourself Forrest Gump"

* * *

Santana returns to the mini soccer field to get her beauty sleep on when she hears strange noises.

"_whata..._" she says to herself.

She tries to follow the sounds and realizes they were coming from where Lauren was.

"Zizes… are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm just cold and feeling a bit sick. Power bars are not my thing."

"You sure? I can call Kaplan…"

"Go to sleep Lopez. I'm fine"

"Whatever" the latina rolls her eyes _"Jeez… what's up with refusing my help? And they say I'M the bitch"_ she complains in her head.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Santana wakes up with someone talking.

"Excuse me, can you keep it down please?"

But no one answered her. She takes a look around and sees a few people around Lauren.

"What's going on?"

"Lauren's not feeling ok" informs Tina "She's throwing up and she seems very weak"

Ms. Holiday is holding a bottle of water trying to make Lauren drink "Here, drink some water"

"How long have you been feeling like this?" asked Kaplan.

"A while. It started a few hours ago"

"She's burning up with fever" says Rachel "we need to do something. Get some medication or help, I don't know"

"Oh no…"

"What is it Ms. Holiday?" asks Sam.

"She has the same symptoms they described on the radio"

"What are you saying? Are you saying she's turning into a freaking zombie?" Karofsky starts to freak out.

"I'm not sure…"

"Wow wow, she can't stay here if she's turning into a zombie? What about us? In minutes she can be eating our brains out!" protests Artie

"Lauren, were you injured by the walkers? A bite, a scratch, anything?"

"Well…" everyone holds their breaths waiting for the worse "When that dog knocked me over he scratched my chest. But it's small, no big deal…right?"

Kaplan sighs "You're infected…even the smallest scratch can infect you. You should've said something"

"I didn't know it was that bad. And if I did said something, what could you do to help me?" she asks with a very weak voice and shallow breath. But she didn't got an answer, cause deep down Kaplan knew he couldn't have done anything.

"What now?" asks Kurt

"A while ago Santana had an idea to get us out of here. Sewers. There is a sewer cap on the back, and we can use it to get to your friends and to the other soldiers. Maybe they can do something about Lauren"

"But can she walk?"

"It's fine Rachel, me and Finn can help her right?"

"hum yeah sure" nods Finn.

"How am I supposed to go in there? asked Artie

"We'll find a way don't worry" assured him Kaplan "Okay, get ready. Eat something, use the bathroom and meet me on the back in 10 minutes."

* * *

10 minutes later everyone met the soldier near the back door waiting for further instructions.

"Ok, since outside it's not the safest place at the moment I gathered some stuff that might be useful for your protection"

On the floor there was Motocross gear, Football shoulder pads, hokey sticks, baseball bats and even archery equipment.

"Choose what you think it's most suitable for you and we can leave. And remember the cellphone rule. Only one phone on at the time, the others must be off so we have always a way to contact others"

"Nice shoulder pads RuPaul. Aren't you looking fierce and manly" mocks Santana

"And I suppose that motocross gear will make you look like a princess?" fights back the diva with her hands on her hips.

"Actually I think I'm pretty hot. Like always. Excuse me Kaplan, can I borrow your Rambo knife for a while?" Rachel's eyes widen with Santana's request

"Why?"

"Just to make a few adjustments to my HBIC weapon" she answers smirking.

Kaplan's hesitant but he gives in. A minute later Santana's hokey stick is no longer curve, it's straight and extremely pointy like a giant wooden stake.

"Ok now I'm ready" she smiles proud of her work.

"Just make sure, you only kill zombies okay?" warns Kaplan taking his knife back "Okay, is everybody ready?"

A general "yes" is heard and Kaplan opens the back door just enough to see if the coast is clear.

"Ms. Holiday you're an archer?" asks Artie with surprise

"Damn right! I was the best at school and I'm still the best"

"That's hot… oh sorry! I didn't mean that" excuses Sam with really red cheeks.

"It's ok, it's ok. I know it's hot. That's why I picked this when I was in high school" she winks at him.

"Everyone, I see two walkers but they aren't very close, so I need help from at least two of you to help me with the cap. The others, stay alert"

Rachel offered to hold Lauren with Sam while Finn and Holly were helping getting the sewer open.

"So, where did this idea came from Santana?" asks Kurt with some curiosity.

"In a dream"

"You dream about sewers?" questions Quinn raising her eyebrow

"Look, I don't feel like explaining it k?"

"Alright alright don't stick us with that"

"How's Lauren holding up?" asks Karofsky

"She's almost unconscious. And it's getting quite hard to hold her" complains Sam.

"Can we just put her down for a while?"

"Yeah sure" Sam agrees with Rachel, and both carefully put the girl on the floor.

"They seem to be getting that opened up" states Artie " I think you better hold her again"

"Okay, let's move out hurry" Kaplan hushes "Rachel, need a hand?"

"No, I got her,go ahead"

He nods and leads the others outside.

"Hum…I think Lauren stopped breathing" says Sam with uncertainty.

The girl's shallow breathing was no longer heard and her eyes were closed.

"Oh God! Lauren? Can you hear me?" Rachel tried to wake Lauren up but not succeeding "Santana please get Kaplan!"

"On it!"

"Sam get some water to pour on her face, maybe it helps"

"Yeah sure"

"This is not happening…" Rachel mumbles with her face buried in her hands.

She suddenly feels movement but before she could move Lauren was grabbing her with all her strength.

They start screaming at the sight, but no one moved, they couldn't just hit their friend.

Before they knew it, it was over. Lauren was on the floor, now completely lifeless.

Rachel tries to understand what just happened and she sees Quinn holding a bloody baseball bat and with tears on her face.

"Quinn…"

"Are you ok?" the blonde asks, more whispering than talking with her normal voice tone.

"I…yes…thanks to you. You saved my life" Rachel stands up and gets closer to Quinn

"It's ok. Let's just go"

"What happened?" asks Kaplan.

"Lauren, she… you know" explains Sam.

"Let's go. Come on" instructs the soldier putting a hand on the cheerio's shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Santana, I killed Lauren. I'm not ok"

The latina opens her mouth but Rachel speaks first "You didn't killed her, that wasn't Lauren anymore. You didn't killed anyone, but you saved someone. You saved me. I owe you everything"

Quinn wipes a tear and hugs Rachel "Thank you"

"No, thank **you**" smiles the short girl.

"Hm… you're ok Berry. You're ok" nods Santana in approval.

* * *

They walk through the dark, smelly and wet sewers. It seemed like forever they were walking.

"How long have we been walking? These shoes are not appropriate for this"

"Why didn't you changed shoes, Victor Victoria?

"They're Dr. Martens Pier. I couldn't just leave them there Santana"

"We've been walking for 26 minutes. It's now 6. 17 am." Informs Kaplan.

"Ugh…I need my sleep" complains Tina.

"We all need. You're not the only one walking like a zombie now... I wonder how humans taste though. I mean if zombies want to eat us, maybe we taste good"

"Finn! Whata hell?"

"Sorry Quinn…I'll shut up now" He looks down embarrassed but keeps holding Quinn's hand.

Sam approaches him and whispers "Maybe we taste like chicken. Everything tastes like chicken right?"

"Yeah, maybe"

Santana rolls her eyes "_Boys…"_

"Ok, I think this is it. I'm not 100% sure if this is the place but, it's worth a shot".

The soldier climbs a ladder that led to a large sewer cap. He tried to open it but fail at it.

"damn it, I can't get it to open"

"Maybe you could use a baseball bat" suggests Artie while Kaplan tried to get the cap opened again.

"I'll help" offers Finn.

"Shh!" Kaplan hold a hand in the air "There's someone on the other side. I can hear voices"

"Who is it?" a voice asks on the other side of the metal cap.

"Brittany?" Santana's eyes light up.

Kaplan speaks up to the voice "Hello? Someone there? If you can hear me, please open this!"

* * *

**Wow that was long! O.o ;P Well, it seems the Glee gang will reunite again! Finally hum?**

**Thank u guys for being patient and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. I don't know why but writing "Santana stuff" is always funny x)**

**Okay so, I'll see you on Chapter 9 and I promise I won't take this long to update ****again**!

**Alright, review and tell me if this is cool sh** ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry if took me a bit to update this but I've been studying for my exams and it totally sucks. But I'm back with another awesome chapter for you ;) Oh and thanks for all the love! U guys rock!**

**As you might remember last chapter the gang was almost reunited, Santana's group is in the sewers and now they gotta find a way to open the sewer cap so they can get together with Brittany and Mike who are on the other side.**

**Alright, chapter 9 here we go!**

* * *

"But I don't know who you are. Are you a zombie?" asks Brittany with doubt on her face

"Brittany, zombies can't talk. We gotta find a way to open this. I'm going to look around to see if I can find something useful"

"BRITTANY! IT'S US! SANTANA AND THE REST OF THE GLEE LOSERS! NOT ZOMBIES! OPEN UP"

"Santana?" Brittany's eyes lit up listening to her best friends voice "ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?"

"YEAH YEAH WE'RE FINE, JUST OPEN THIS UP! IT FREAKING STINKS IN HERE!"

"Hey Brittany I found this sewer key, help me out"

Brittany and Mike tried to open the sewer cap but it was too heavy, they needed more strength.

"It won't budge. What do we do?"

The blonde scrunched her nose thinking of something that might help.

"I got it!" exclaimed the cheerio snapping her fingers "MR. SEWER MAN, WE NEED YOUR HELP. WHEN WE COUNT TO THREE YOU GOT TO PUSH THE SEWER CAP UP WHILE WE PULL IT AT THE SAME TIME"

"OKAY!"

"Good thinking Britt" smiled Mike

"Always that tone of surprise…" she joked "OKAY READY? ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!"

They pulled the cap while the others were pushing it until finally the cap was moving and they managed to open it.

"Phew that was heavy. Thanks for your help." Thanked Kaplan.

Everyone started climbing the ladder and hugging Brittany and Mike.

"MIKEEEEEE!" Tina threw herself at her boyfriend without wanting to let him go.

"Wow easy there" he beamed at her.

"SANTANA!" the blonde jumped towards the latina nearly knocking her over "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Britts" Santana smiled at her.

Brittany took a step back and looked at her friend up and down.

"Is that motocross gear?" asked the taller girl tilting her head to the side

"Yeah Kaplan "the sewer man" made us wear stuff like this for protection"

"You look totally hot…" said Brittany in a perfect daze still looking at her friends body.

"Hey, wasn't Lauren in the truck with you?" asked Mike looking around but not finding the girl.

Everyone stood in silence until a small voice was heard.

"She…she didn't make it…"

"What happened?" asked Brittany to the shorter blonde, but she didn't get any answer. Quinn was now looking down with tears in her eyes.

"She was bitten so she couldn't come with us" explained Santana

"But what did you guys do?" even though the asian already knew the answer he asked to be 100% sure.

"We did what we had to do. Please, enough of this subject" quickly answered Rachel glancing for a moment in Quinn's direction.

"What's going in here?" said a voice coming from the door "You shouldn't be here!"

"We found this room and…" started explain Mike

"Silence." Ace cut him off "Kaplan?"

"Sir"

"How did you get here?"

"Through the sewers sir"

"sewers you say?"

"Yes sir. Idea of this brilliant girl" he points at the brunette cheerleader.

"I see…so you took the advice of some cheerleader putting all the survivors at risk instead of waiting for rescue?"

Kaplan didn't respond to that, he just stood quiet thinking that he was probably the worst soldier ever.

"Excuse me? But you said you didn't even know if someone could go rescue them cause they were hot in the spot or something. If they didn't took the sewers they would probably stay there like forever" states the tall cheerio

"It's called hot spot. And I said that when we get to our rendezvous point I would check if there was any unit available to rescue them"

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"How dare you to say that? You're just a boy!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Mike like that! And besides, what's all this here? That table and that weird glass cage and that weird zombie thing? You don't tell us nothing and you know what? I don't like you at all! You're bossy and a phony, and not forgetting, you are like super mean to us! You are always screaming!" the blonde explode at the man with her cheeks already red.

"Britt calm down…"

"No! Santana, he and his men were just gonna leave you guys there. Without even looking back!"

"That's not true, I already told you young lady…"

"Shut up! I'm talking now! Neither me or my friends are leaving this place without you explain us first what the actual fuck is going on!" Brittany kicked the floor in anger and was looking at the Commander with mad blue eyes.

*Clap*Clap* Clap* Everyone turned to the clapping sound coming from the back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean this as disrespect but you gotta admit, that was a pretty damn good speech". said Ms. Holiday raising her hands in defense

"Thank you" thanked the blonde almost whispering.

"Follow me to the cafeteria. I'll tell you what I know so we can finally leave this place"

Without a word everyone followed Commander Ace.

* * *

They all enter the cafeteria and automatically all eyes are on them.

"Holly! Oh my God, how did you guys got here?" asked Mr. Schue hugging Ms. Holiday

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later"

"Is everyone all right?"

"Dave has a broken leg and…Lauren… she didn't make it" answered Holly lowering her voice at the last part.

"Rachel! You're ok!"

"Hi Noah!" Rachel hugged Puck.

"Wait, where's Lauren?" the short diva just shook her head and hugged Puck once again.

"Kurt! How's my Queen of fabulousness?" asked Mercedes with a giant grin on her face.

"Well, tired, traumatized but still fabulous" winked the boy.

Although bad things were happening, and death was slowly surrounding them, this was by far the happiest moment they have had in a while. But was soon interrupted by the hated Commander. It was time for some answers and they didn't have much time left.

Everybody sit down waiting for the man to start.

"First of all, is anyone of you, infected? Bites, scratches, anything?"

There was a general "no" for his answer.

"Good. Now, what would you like to know?"

"How the hell did all this crap started? I mean, zombies? It's like a fucking movie"

" Watch your mouth Mohawk boy. Well, it all started with some unknown flu in Tokyo, the Japanese didn't knew how to deal with it, so they asked us Americans for help."

"It's always the Asians…" mumbles Tina.

"Since this was an unknown virus, the government decided that it would be safer to do the experiments in a place with lower population but also with good medical facilities. Therefore, Ohio. Scientists started doing the experiments at the Rita's Medical Center. They tried all sort of things to destroy the virus but there was no use. Until they discovered that from that virus they could create another one, similar to the first one. That way when together, they would destroy each other freeing then the body of both viruses. But later it was discovered that the second virus was more powerful than they predicted. It didn't disappeared from the host, hours later it would start spreading in an alarming speed affecting every cell of the body."

"Whata hell? How about they do that in some desert or shit? Why here? Where there's people…this is insane!" protests Santana.

"Well, it wasn't really my fault so don't talk that way. Continuing, the virus, infected some people at the hospital and then infecting people outside of the hospital as you noticed"

"wow…that is brand new information…" says Katie rolling her eyes.

"Ok, what about that nasty weird zombie from last night?" asks CK.

"What zombie? You didn't mentioned that there was a zombie in here Britt" whispered Santana.

"It's was fine, no big deal… I just didn't want to worry you" said the blonde linking her pinkie with her friend.

"Yes, that thing. Well hours after the infection started spreading, this place was evacuated and used as some sort of a lab to determine how to deal with these creatures and try to find a way to stop them. It wasn't successful as predicted since we only know that by any injury made from one of them people get infected and later become one of them too, and to kill them we must always hit the head to destroy the remaining brain function. Most of the city was becoming infested by the walkers so everyone left, leaving "that" here".

"Ok, so now where are we supposed to go?" asked Artie.

" As I said last night, we're heading to the US Air Recruiting. We will catch a plane or a helicopter to leave Lima so the mission is complete."

"So the mission is to get everyone out of here as soon as possible?"

"No Mr. Schuester, the mission is to "disinfect" Lima without any uninfected person in the city"

"What do you mean by disinfect?" Finn eyed the man with curiously.

"It means, in informal language, blow up the city so the virus is completely gone"

"What?" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"So we must hurry because that will happen in approximately…" he checks his watch "47 hours".

* * *

Everyone was agitated with the recent news. It all looked just like a silly prank and by the end of the 47 hours people would show up with cameras everywhere, laughing and telling them they were in the Americas most funniest videos. But of course, that wouldn't happen. The life they knew in Lima was going to disappear…just like that.

"Have you tried calling your parents?"

"Yeah, but no one answers." Says Brittany worried "What about you? Your mom usually has her phone all the time. It's like Mrs. Lopez and her faithful phone together forever"

"She didn't pick up…"

"Maybe when they evacumated the people they didn't get time to bring phones with them. That's why they don't pick up"

"It's Evacuated, Britt. And yeah maybe…"

"All right people let's get moving!"

"Sir, I checked the rooftop and it's too risky to go outside" stated Kaplan.

"How many walkers?"

"About 20… if we take them down we will get more attention. I suggest we use the sewers again"

"But there's no time Kaplan, the city's going down in 47 hours. If we go through the sewers we'll never gonna make it on time!" said Pvt. Parker.

"Kaplan, are there any cars outside?" asked Puck

"Yeah, there are a few why?"

"Well, I can hotwire cars so we would take much less time getting to that place if I go get us some rides. I just need some distraction to get the job done safely."

"I can help. I know how to hotwire too" offers Santana

"This is so immoral…" starts Rachel

"Well, it's our only shot so…"

"Me, Parker and Scorpio can go shoot from the roof, so we get their attention. There's a sewer cap in the middle of the road so you guys can go out through it and get the cars, but once the cars start working the walkers will come to you so I suggest that the first car to work starts honking while moving so the walkers start following it, then we just need two more cars, there's a van outside too so that and one more car should be enough. When everyone's set in the vehicles I'll throw a stun grenade so you know that the other car can come pick the rest of us and we're off."

"I must say Pvt. Kaplan, I am quite impressed. If everyone agrees then we have a plan."

* * *

Santana and Puck are near the ladder that led outside. They were just waiting for the shots to start.

"So which one of us is going to distract the bitches with the car?" asked the cheerio.

"I don't know… which one of us is better at hotwiring?"

"I'm pretty good at that. I'm from Lima Heightz Adjacent after all"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Santana chuckled "Sure.."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Damn it!"

"You're so predictable Santana haha!" mocks the jock

"What do you mean? How did you know I was going to pick scissors?"

"Oh Santana, everybody know you prefer the scissors…" he winked at her.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?"

Before Puck could answer shots are heard.

"Okay, ready?"

"I was born ready you ass"

"Let's go!"

They got out of the sewers and they took opposite sides. Puck ran to the left while Santana ran to the right.

She quickly entered in a white car, pulled the wires and connected them receiving the fantastic sound of an engine start. She hit the gas and started honking like a mad woman.

It was harder than it looked, she had to take really sharp turns no get away from the walkers in front of her.

After 3 minutes she hears a bang, telling her that she needed to go back to get the rest of the guys.

The car arrived and 4 people got in: Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Rachel.

The cars started moving through the town. This was definitely faster and they still had to drive for at least 30 or 35 minutes.

"Can you drive any faster? We're gonna get behind!"

"Listen Berry, this is the fastest I can get from this piece of junk so deal with it"

"Well, why didn't you choose something more appropriate for the occasion?"

"Because there are these cute creatures that wanted to bite me, and I'm not really into that so, there wasn't really much time to go look for a freaking Ferrari!"

"Just calm down Santana, Rachel will stop now. Right Rachel?"

"Fine! But fyi, Finn, if we get behind that awful man's not going back to get us"

The trip was getting harder and harder. The number of walkers was increasing as they were getting close to their destiny.

*BAM*

"OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screams Rachel as a zombie bumps into the front glass of the car, cracking it.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You're not helping!" screams back Santana

"Stop screaming!" yells Brittany.

"How much till the that plane place?" asks Finn

"Not much, maybe 10 minutes or less" answers Quinn holding his arm.

The car was indeed getting behind the others, and was getting harder to pass through the zombies.

"I don't think I can't keep up with them… what if I take a shortcut? Quinn you know the way there right?"

"Yeah…sort of"

"Good" the latina turns right where the street has less walkers "Now what?"

"Turn left, and then second turn on the right and drive forward" Quinn tries to explain the way.

Santana was about to take the second turn on the right when the car slows even more and the engine goes off.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" curses the brunette

"What happened?" panics Rachel

"I think we're out of gas" Finn points to the car gas meter.

They were stopped in the middle of the streets and the walkers started to approach the car.

"Everybody out of the fucking car NOW!" ordered Santana with her sharp hockey stick in hand and ready for some kick-ass dead beating.

"Where are we going? They're getting closer!"

" Coffee shop 3 o'clock!" points Rachel.

"But it's still morning Rachel"

"She means there's a coffee shop over there Brit" explains Santana "Here, take this"

She throws her hockey stick to the tall blonde, and she hits a zombie right on the head spilling blood on her hands and uniform.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, just hurry!Go go gooo!"

They were starting to run towards the coffee shop when Finn yells

"RACHEL! WATCH OUT!"

* * *

**Ok so, how cool was this chapter? I really liked to write it actually, I think it's pretty good :)**

**What will happen to these kids? Cause dayum! There are a lot of nasty zombies! (Btw, Parker and Scorpio are the two soldiers that were already with Ace)  
**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review to keep my inspiration on! ;D**

**And other thing, I know that some of you want Faberry, Puckleberry, Fuinn , Finchel, Quick, etc.**

**So even though I don't ship some of those couples I'll let you guys decide what you want ok? Just tell me on your review which couple you prefer (Brittana is end game as you know so those are out of the voting), and I'll count the votes and make the story go as you like k? ;D**

'**Till chapter 10!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Wazzup mah people! I am soooo freaking sorry for not updating this sooner, but my inspiration is somewhere far far away from here. So if this chapter sucks don't give up on me ok? :/**

**Oh, gotta say four things first:**

**-First one: THEY KISSED N I DIED IWHFIEWQHOQ! IT'S ON! IT WAS ALWAYS ON N NOTHING HURTS!**

**-Second one: For all the Pottermaniacs reading this (if there's any…) you are not alone on the crying! So I allow you to come here and give me a hug!**

**-Third one: I asked you ppl to vote on the ship you prefer so I'd make it happen on the story, and most ppl voted Faberry. So I am really sorry guys that wanted Finchel, Puckleberry or Quick, but that's not going to happen. The hum… "Faberrians" have spoken louder. I personally don't ship them, I find it a bit weird cause I love evil Quinn bitchin' on Berry, but I guess I'll have to write a bit of Faberry now x)**

**-Fourth one: Thank you for all the reviews and stuff, like seriously! You guys are so freaking sweet! *aaahhh snuggle snuggle snuggle* :D**

**Alright, as you know, if you still remember the last chapter I posted a million years ago, our gang as left that ****weird as fuck**** juvee. They managed to get in some cars and drove off to the rendezvous point.**

**The third car, the one with Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Rachel had some bad luck. First they had trouble driving through the road full of zombies and then the car was out of gas. So, they got out of the car and things got a bit worse.**

**Chapter 10, ladies and gentleman ;)**

* * *

Rachel looks back and sees two rotten hands inches away from her face.

"Duck!" yells Brittany.

Rachel ducks just in time as the blonde strikes the zombie right on his head.

"Hurry! Run damn it! Into the coffee shop!" Santana orders the group.

Everyone started running towards the small place dodging and hitting some more walkers on their way.

They finally reach the entrance and got it. "Lucky" them the door was made of glass, not only it would break easily but so was the large window. They didn't have any escape now.

"Quickly push some tables against the door and the window!" Quinn says already grabbing a small table and putting its surface against the door.

"Jesus!"

"What is it Finn?" asks Rachel

"There's another one here, behind the balcony!"

"Whata hell are you waiting for, then? Kill the thing!" Santana yells at the panicked jock.

"But…she's not going anywhere. She's stuck under some boxes" he points to the zombie waitress.

"Oh dear God…" the latina rolls her eyes and starts walking towards Finn

"Santana, what are…"

The brunette takes the baseball bat from the boy's hands and hits the waitress twice.

"Headshot bitch! You just got owned…"

"You… you don't have a soul"

"No, I have a soul. These things don't. And you better learn that before it's too late for you" she turns her back on him and hurries to help Quinn, Brittany and Rachel to barricade the place.

"Not to be a negative person or anything but I don't think this is going to hold much longer" says Rachel.

"What do we do?" Brittany asks putting all her weight against the door.

"I don't know. There's no way out" Santana replies.

"Wait! I got an idea! It's a long shot, but it might work!" Finn exclaims

"Well, spit it out!" Santana waves her hand losing her patience

"A few weeks ago I was watching "The Walking Dead" with Sam and Puck and there was these guys that needed to get to some truck or whatever…"

"Cut to the chase Finn!"

"Right right! So the guys covered themselves with zombie remains, like all over their bodies. And the zombies didn't attacked them when they went to the street. They smell and acted like the zombies so they didn't had to run away from them."

"Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. ME?"

"Do you have some better idea Santana? Cause I think this might be our way out!"

"But Finn…"

"Trust me Rachel. Were gonna get out of here. Just keep holding the door for a while, I'll be right back" he runs towards the back of the shop and returns with a small knife.

"Ok… here we go…" he mumbles to himself before start cutting the zombie open.

1 minute later he was covered with zombie remains.

"Ok, now one of you, come do the same thing while I hold the tables for you"

"Rachel…" Santana nods in Finn's direction

"Great…just great" Rachel goes behind the balcony and starts making disgusted noises.

"Brittany, you're the only one that doesn't have any kind of armor here" says the brunette taking her motocross gear "use mine"

"No, what about you? I can't take it. Just…no. Put it back on"

"Look, I know some taekwondo, I'll be fine ok? I don't want anything to happen to you. Take it!"

"But…"

"No buts' Brittany. Trust me, I'll be fine. Please… take it" asked Santana with pleading eyes.

Brittany put the motocross gear on leaving Santana completely unprotected.

"But the hockey stick is yours again, it's not fair if I keep it too"

"Fine"

"Next! Hurry!" ordered Finn.

Quinn went next as Rachel came back to help holding the tables against the door.

"Wow Berry! You really stink" Santana turns her face to the opposite side trying to avoid the smell.

"Santana…just don't ok?"

"Lopez you're up!" called the head cheerleader.

"Awesome…"

"I swear to God Finn, if this doesn't work I will kill you myself" threatens Quinn.

"Alright, Brit-Brit go!" Santana calls.

The number of walkers seemed to increase a bit more on the last minutes, and door couldn't hold much longer.

"Ok…here we go. Put yourselves against the wall. I'll open the door. Ready?" asks Finn receiving nods in confirmation.

He removed the table and opened the door, and pressed himself against the near wall like the others, letting the zombies enter the coffee shop.

The walkers were passing by them without any actions that showed they want to attack the group.

Most of the walkers were now in the shop and they could see some more approaching the place. It was now or never.

They started walking slowly, trying to avoid any physical contact with the creatures, although it was extremely difficult.

It wasn't the first time they were pretending to be zombies. They did it weeks ago during "She's not there" and "Thriller/ Heads will roll", but most time they were dancing and there was just alive people there so this was a bit different.

They managed to get out of the coffee shop and started to walk away from the place. As they were walking, they were passing by some walkers who were heading in the opposite direction.

"Just be cool guys, keep walking… its working" whispers Finn

The walkers were passing really close to them and they were looking at the group like something was off, but they didn't do much.

"They look suspicious… we're not going to make it!" Rachel exclaims in whispers.

"Damn it Rachel! It's gonna be fine! Just stay close and you'll be fine!" says Quinn keeping her voice down too.

"Brittany, you know that I'll always be here to protect you right?"

"Of course, I know that silly. I'll be here to protect you too"

"Whatever happens I'll do what I must to keep you safe" the fact that Rachel was freaking out, was making Santana's confidence about the plan going down the drain, so she had to make sure that she was always there to protect her best friend and (even if she didn't admit it out loud, the love of her life).

"AHHHH!"

The yell made the walkers being alert again. Apparently one of the zombies crossed Rachel's path when she wasn't expecting and she got scared and hit the zombie on the head as a reflex.

"Damn it Berry! Are you stupid?" Santana exclaimed now furious. They were almost on the end of that street and Rachel screwed everything.

The walkers started walking towards them but still half hostiles.

"We're done…" Quinn said hopelessly.

"No…" Santana said "Just keep walking like them and don't look back"

They started walking again but still drowning some attention.

"Brittany" Santana whispers

"yeah…"

"I love you" before the blonde could answer back Santana talked again "don't look back ok? Keep walking. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise"

"Ok" the blonde smiled.

They continued to walk and appeared that they weren't being stalked anymore.

They were now on a different street. It seemed secure, there were no more walkers there.

"Hey, we did it!" Finn celebrated proud of his idea.

"Wow…I can't believe it. I almost ruined everything. I am so sorry!" Rachel says embarrassed.

"It's ok. I mean, that wasn't the most pleasant scenario right?" said Quinn.

"Yeah I guess" Rachel answers with a small chuckle

"You were right Santana! Everything's fine!" the tall blonde grinned, but her smile was gone right away. Her best friend wasn't by her side like she was moments ago.

Brittany turned around but she wasn't there either. The latina was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Santana?" the cheerio asked with panic on her voice.

No one had noticed that their friend was gone and they couldn't see her anywhere.

"She was with us! What happened? Wasn't she by your side when we were on the other street?" asked Quinn

"She was. She said "keep walking" and "don't look back". Where is she?" beautiful blue eyes were now filled with tears.

"You don't think that she… she stayed there?" said Finn

"The zombies stopped walking towards us, but I thought they were just convinced by our performance" Rachel shrugs "She dragged the atention to herself...they went after her..."

"I can't believe this… she saved us all" Quinn covered her mouth and started crying.

"But she's not dead! We must go back! We can't leave her there!" Brittany was now yelling

"There's too many zombies, we don't stand a chance. And most of our disguise is now gone…" Finn tried to explain pointing to the few remains left on him but Brittany interrupted him.

"I'll dress a zombie skin if I have to. I'm going back for Santana. I know she's still alive. I'll go there and save her like a Knight in shiny motocross armor! I'll save her, or die trying…"

* * *

**And there you go! Review and tell me what you think!**

**I know I know… poor Santana. First she's knocked out, then she has to cover herself in zombie nasty crap and now she's M.I.A (missing in action), the girl can't catch a break!**

**Ok ppl, I sincerely hope you enjoyed and stick around for more!* ;D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love, seriously. You're awesome for sticking with me all this time ;) I'm sorry if I kinda scared you with this Santana situation. She's alive :) she's our HBIC and she can kick anyone's ass!**

**So, as you know, last chapter the gang managed to escape that bad zombie situation by covering themselves with zombie remains. But when they were in the clear they notice that Santana is gone. She's gone and no one knows where she is and our blondie, Britts, wants to go find her.**

**In this chapter we're not going to see that new journey of them. We are actually going to see Santana's p.o.v about the previous situation (the one during the escape) and see what happened.**

* * *

**Santana's p.o.v**

These things are walking towards us. This may be the end. Got damn Berry…

"Were done…" Quinn said hopelessly, and honestly? I feel the same way. But I can't let that happen. We're gonna make it, or… they're gonna make it.

"No…" I said "Just keep walking like them and don't look back"

As we keep walking, the zombies are walking towards us. They will attack soon. The remains we're covered in are falling and that scream didn't help either. I gotta do something…and quick.

"Brittany" I whispered

"Yeah…"

"I love you" I really do, and she needs to know. She's everything to me... "don't look back ok? Keep walking. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise" I said before she could answer back.

"Ok" she smiled at me. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. As long as I'm breathing, she'll be safe.

This was it. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and I slowed down my pacing.

The others were now ahead of me. I was practically still and the walkers were starting to notice me. "Come at me bro…" I mumbled while I was removing the rest of the remains from my clothes.

Now I had their full attention and now… Well… now I don't know what I'm going to do.

I quickly looked at the others. They were now leaving the street. At least this wasn't in vain. I did it. I saved them.

"Ok… time to make Coach Sylvester proud" I said to myself. It was time to test my physical skills cause seriously, I needed to gtfo.

I started running to the opposite direction where Brittany and the others had gone. Not exactly what I wanted but there was an uncomfortable number of zombies coming for me so I had to take the other way.

As I run with all I got, the zombies that were near the coffee shop where we had been previously noticed me too and started moving in my direction.

I swear to God I'm going to burn every cemetery I find in my way after I get out of here. I'm sick of dead people!

There's not much of a choice in paths now. I have zombies behind me, and I have zombies in front of me.

I stopped and tryed to find a way out.

"Ok…now I'm doomed"

I was about to give up but then I saw it. My way out, right there.

On my left there was a small path between two buildings. "Here goes nothing"

I turned left and turned my turbo on, those bastards were not giving up.

I ended up in some street. There were a few zombies walking there.

I looked both ways trying to find somewhere to go. There were cars everywhere, they were all abandoned on the road and there was no way I could get through while driving, it was like eternal traffic.

There's a police car there, with probably some guns there. I've never used one before but I'll manage.

I approached the car still aware that soon or later my dead buddies would be around again.

I picked through the window and there was a shotgun there. Perfect. I opened the door and reached for the shotgun.

"Holy Shit!"

A disgusting hand grabbed my harm. It was from the cop sitting in the front sit.

Damn, he's strong. I can't release myself from his grip.

I look back and I see the zombies approaching, just great.

With a strong last effort I pulled my arm from the cop's grip and grabbed the shotgun.

As I turned back there was a zombie only inches away from me. It was… "just a little girl" I whispered

I aimed the gun towards her but I couldn't shoot! It was a girl…

She extended her little arms to grab me and her mouth opened with shallow breathing.

My hands were shaking. I closed my eyes ready to fire when I hear a shot coming from my right side.

I open my eyes and I see the little girl's corpse on the ground, now lifeless.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I hear some voice calling.

I look towards the direction where I heard the shot and I see a man waving from a window.

"COME ON! HURRY!"

I run to his direction and as I'm approaching the door opens and I'm quickly pulled inside.

"Whata hell are you doing here all alone?" asks some guy

"It's a long story"

"Damn girl, you smell like shit! I mean, dead shit!" another guy says. Asshole…he's right though.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be going out of town?" I ask

"Out of town? Girl, those bastards soldiers were escorting people to that damn base and they didn't let us go with them!"

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that we're not ordinary civilians"

"What do you mean?" I asked getting uncomfortable

"I'm an ex-convict. Ray, by the way. And he, like, he's not an ex-con but he's not so innocent"

"Wait, why? Are you a rapist or something?" I'm starting to think that maybe it's safer outside.

"Wow wow wow, no! Those people are disgusting. I'm more of a freelancer"

"Freelancer?"

"Yeah, people pay me to do jobs and I get them done. That's it. And those army bitches won't let us out of the city cause we're considered scumbags"

"That's right. So they left us here as some meal to those things. Well, I ain't gonna die!"

"Yeah you will" I know I sounded like a bitch but it's the truth

"What?"

"They are going to blow up the city in less than 48 hours. So I advise you to get out as soon as possible"

"Shit…"

"Hey Anthony, lead the girl to the hideout. Lend her some clothes and shit cause damn…"

"Alright, follow me hum…"

"Santana"

"Cool name"

"Thanks"

I followed the guy further into the building until we stopped.

"Hold this" he asked handing me his riffle.

He opened a trap door on the floor, it was dark and I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Oh crap, is this the moment of my death?"

"Ha! No no! Relax. This tunnel will lead us to the hideout" he explained "Alright let's go. Oh, here. You'll need this too" Anthony handed me a flashlight and he turned his own on. I followed him and did the same.

"So, why are you alone?" he asks me.

"I wasn't at first. I was with my friends and some soldiers. But we got separated"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah like, we had some troubles on our way to the base. The military vehicles were busted so we had to take regular cars. I was in a car with four of my friends but the fuel tank got empty. We got out and hide ourselves in a coffee shop. One of them had this idea of covering ourselves with zombie remains so we could get through them without a fuss. But of course, shit happened and I distracted the zombies with myself so my friends would escape. And now, here I am" I explained to him, now thinking of Brittany. She's probably worried, I just hope she's ok and doesn't try anything stupid.

"You're brave. Nothing like the cheerleaders from the movies hum?"

I didn't answered, just gave him a small smile.

I could now see a light in the end of the tunnel. Ok, I never thought I'd say this like ever, but I'm actually happy to see it.

"Here we are" he announced climbing through the open trap door.

I climbed up as well and looked around. It was like a really small apartment. Wooden boards on the windows and the door. But there was light, electrical light and couches, a small kitchen and even a bathroom. This was by far the best place I have been in a while.

"Who's this?" a woman asks

"This is Santana. Ray saved her from the bunnies"

"Bunnies?" I asked confused

"Yeah. Since we were left on our own we try to make the best of this. So instead of calling them zombies or walkers, we call them bunnies. It sounds less threatening and bad"

I laughed, something I kinda missed "Sure does ma'am"

"I'm Stacey"

"Nice to meet you. Cool accent by the way" I really like British accents

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Hey Stace, could you lend some of your clothes to our little hero here? She stinks"

"Yeah of course" she got up and entered a room.

"So…now what are you guys going to do?"

"I dunno Santi…We gotta discuss it. All of us. You just take your shower while we figure some plan out ok?"

"Alright…" Santi...kinda like that name.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna leave you. You are now part of our gang. Santi, the Cheerio Hero"

"You know the Cheerios?"

"Yeah, I used to go to McKinley years ago. Hot girls man"

Okay, these guys rock. I actually feel more comfortable with them, than with that Ace cabrón…

"Here you are Santana. Hope this fits you" Stacey returned and handed me a black tank top and some cargo jeans.

"Thanks. For everything"

"It's quite alright. Bathroom's over there" she points

* * *

Oh. My . God… I think this was the best shower of my life. I'm actually happy for being clean. The hot water on my skin did wonders. I'm much more relaxed.

And these clothes look awesome on me. Like seriously, I look even more badass.

"Fuck…" I was reaching for my phone when I realized…it was gone. I must've dropped it while I was running.

"Shit!" I cursed while entering in the small living room again.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray, now present too.

"I lost my phone. I wanted to contact my friends…let them know I'm ok"

"Sorry chicá… we can't help you with that. Our phones are dead"

"Ok so, do you think this will work?" Anthony asked Stacey

"Hope so…It's our only shot"

"What's up?" I asked curiously

"We're discussing our plan. We're going to that damn Base and get the our asses off this town ASAP" Ray answered

"Sit down mate" Stacey taps the couch spot next to her "Time to fill you in".

* * *

**Well…that's it's folks x)**

**Hope you liked it ;) I think it was kinda cool. **

**Oh, I have some news. Tomorrow I'll be leaving on vacations. And I won't be back until 3 weeks from now. That's why I updated this now. I kinda felt that I should let you know that Santana was alive and stuff ;P**

**So…please review and stuff. I wanna get happy when I come back and read every single awesome review of yours! :D**

**Alright, see ya in three weeks! Peace out* xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wazzuuuup my zombleeks! I'm sure you wantz to murder me for taking this long to update, but come on…vacations are a ficblock right? X)**

**So, first of all I'm freaking happy cause this thing reached 50 reviews! :D *virtual hug to all of you* it's my first fic so it's really important for me that people are enjoying it this much.**

**And second of all, Imma dedicate this chapter to my friend riverkirby. She's super awesome, she reviews this every effin time, her ramblings go on for miles but they are pretty funny, and she keeps trying to make me ship Faberry haha xD so basically what I'm sayin' is that she deserves all the best and I like her like the jocks like to slushie the Gleeks (this sounded so much better in my head though…)**

**Ok, enough with the lame shiz. **

**Last chapter was about Santana. As you may recall, on Santana's p.o.v , we saw why she got separated from the group and how she got out from the freaking zombie convention out there.**

**In this chapter, we're not gonna see more Santana stuff, we actually gonna see Britts, Rachel, Quinn and Finn trying to find her.**

**Chapter 12 here we go!**

* * *

After a brief argument between Brittany and the rest of the gang, they finally agree to go look for Santana even though the time was short and after all the work to get past the walkers, they had go there again.

"This is insane! I still don't agree with this! She's probably…you know…"

"She's one of my best friends, Finn. I can't leave her there. Besides no one's forcing you to come" Quinn shoots back

"You're my girlfriend! I have to go with you!"

"With that attitude…not for long…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Excuse me, but could you discuss your relationship issues later? We're trying to rescue our fellow teammate" Rachel interrupted

"We have nothing to discuss. And teammate?" the cheerleader asked

"Well, yes… I mean, we're here, alone, killing the walkers. So I think of us now, as team. We shall call ourselves STARS" explains the diva proudly.

"STARS? That sounds more like a pop band name" the jock comments

"Well, stars are amazing, everyone likes them. It's the symbol of luck, hope, faith, good health, light in the darkness… It suits the situation perfectly"

"Ok, we get it. But, isn't that kinda lame?" asks the shorter blonde

"On the contrary Quinn, it keeps us united"

"I like it…" finally Brittany spoke up.

They were heading to the previous street, and Brittany hadn't spoke since they started to go back.

She could only think of Santana. Her hopes were still high… her friend was still alive. She had to be. She said she loved her and Brittany never got to say it back, not that way at least. Cause that wasn't no friendly "I love you", the brunette really meant it, and the blonde knew it.

They were entering the street where they had already been to, but something was different.

"Where are all the zombies?" asked Finn

"I bet they went after Santana…"

"You really think that B?"

"Quinn, you know Santana, she wouldn't just stand here waiting for the evil monsters to eat her hot body. She turned her turbo on afforz they ended her" the tall blonde explained with a convincing Santana tone. It helped her maintain her confidence.

"So now we don't even know where to look for" the boy complained

"Finn…you're not helping!"

"Well that's new…" the captain of the Cheerios rolls her eyes in Rachel's direction

"You two are just so…" Finn starts but gets interrupted by Brittany

"Stop acting like angry birds and start doing something"

* * *

"Where the hell are those kids?"

"Just…relax Mercedes, we'll find them ok?" said Kaplan nervously

After the car Santana was driving disappeared, Kaplan noticed after a while and went looking for the missing car. Mercedes and Sam, agreed but Katie and Bizony didn't, although, they didn't have much of a choice.

At first they turned back and just did the same course but in reverse, but the amount of zombies and the abandoned cars on the road were not making this mission easy.

They couldn't waste time.

"We can't take this road anymore. I have to turn"

"But we're gonna stay off course! We'll never find them this way!"

"Sam, if we stay on this road it's more likely for us to crash on something. Just…trust me ok? I want to find your friends too"

Kaplan turned left but the situation there wasn't great either.

"You should've gone to that airforce thing first. A rescue by chopper would've been much more quicker"

"Or, we should have just entered a plane or whatever and gtfo of this hellhole. It's not our fault that they don't know how to drive or follow the car in front of them. You could've at least left us there and then do whatever you want" said Katie

"Really bitch? Really?" Mercedes was starting to all diva on this girl, and that was not safe for anyone.

"Listen Oprah, I get it. They're your friends, but not ours" she pointed to herself and the russian guy next to her "Why should our lives be put in risk for someone we don't even care?"

"Hey! Stop it! All of you! We will find them. We will bring them back safe and sound. We will get out Lima!" Kaplan was also losing his temper

"Shit! Watch out!" Sam yelled

A dog appeared from nowhere and Kaplan and to take a sharp turn crashing their car into other car.

Everyone was making pain noises from the small crash but they could hear a happy barking from outside the car.

"Argh! That fucking dog! Imma kill him!" Katie groaned

"Is everybody ok?" asked Kaplan rubbing his forehead due to the airbag impact

Everyone mumbled a "yeah"

Kaplan turned the key to make the engine work but no such luck.

"The car's busted…" the soldier informed

"I swear to God…" Katie says getting out of the car

"Damn, I think she's gonna kill the dog" Sam said before stepping out of the car to prevent the crazy chick from killing the animal.

"Come here boy" the blonde boy called

The dog immediately complies with the calling and goes to Sam.

It was a friendly Golden Retriever, and had a red collar around his neck.

"He's name's JZ" Sam says reading the collar

"Jay-Z? like the musician?"

"Yeah. Oh come on, it's just a dog. Stop being a bitch at least to him"

"Whatever…" the red headed girl rolls her eyes

Everyone was now out of the car petting the dog and discussing what to do next.

"We gotta get out of here. The sound of the crash will attract zombies"

"But where?" the diva asked the soldier

"Well, we're not too far away from the juvee, so I guess your friends should be round here somewhere"

"Hey maybe JZ can help us. I mean, dogs are awesome to find people and stuff right?" Sam suggests

"We're doomed…"

"Shut up ginger"

"Alright ladies, knock it off and let's go"

* * *

"I don't even know where we are anymore. It sucks that we can't call Santana's name" Rachel complained

"We're not too far from the juvee but Santana wouldn't go there. That place was full of walkers. She's smarter than that" Quinn stated

The gang had been walking through streets but there wasn't still any sign of their missing friend.

"It's weird how so many streets are empty and then others are full of zombies"

"Usually they are all together cause they are all searching for the same. Human flesh" Finn explained to the short brunette, which made her look sick

"Could you stop talking for like half an hour? You're not saying anything useful"

"Look Quinn, I get that you are worried about Santana but you need to stop treating me like this ok?"

"No it's not ok! You're being a total douche. This is serious! Show some compassion and make yourself useful for once. Also, start thinking before say anything" the cheerleader snapped at Finn making him sigh but not saying anything.

"Hey…is it just me or do I hear a barking?"

"Rachel's right!" said Brittany with enthusiasm "Maybe it's Scooby-Doo! He takes care of things like this right? Maybe he brought the Mystery Machine too!"

"I don't think so B… it could be zombie dog, we better hide for a while"

"But Q…"

"Let's hide inside that small clothes store. It would be good to change clothes too cause we stink worse than the Spider-Man's Musical on Broadway" Rachel suggested

"Spider-Man on Broadway? Cool…"

"Believe me Finn…it was not "cool" " she answered making quote signs with her fingers

They entered the store. Lucky it didn't had any unpleasant surprise inside. They changed clothes in silence.

The barking looked like it was getting closer. They were crouched and looking through the window.

Finally the dog came in sight and they were kinda relieved.

"Aww it's so cute! Let's get him!" Brittany said

"Wait Britt! We don't know if it's safe" Rachel grabs her arm

"Is that Sam?" Finn asks surprised "And Mercedes!"

"It's Kaplan too! Argh…and the other kids we don't like…" the taller cheerleader says disappointed

They ran to their friends always with JZ barking happily around them.

Everyone got back into the clothes shop cause it was the safest place to talk.

After a while, everyone knew everything. Why Brittany's group got out of their route, Santana's disappearance, JZ's appearance that made Kaplan's crash their car, etc.

"So…what now?" asks Katie with her arrogant tone

"We find Santana" said Brittany with determination looking at her ginger right in the eyes

Kaplan started to make some plan so they managed to start looking again for Santana and coordinate the time as well.

"He likes you" Rachel says smiling while watching Quinn petting JZ.

"At least someone does…" she answers glancing at her boyfriend.

"That's not true… I like you. I mean, you know… we all do"

"I guess…"

"But yeah, he's a jerk though"

"I'm going to break up with him…dating him is like dating a very horny child" Quinn laughs making the brunette also laughing

"Well, I know I can be really annoying but if you need someone to talk to, I can try to be a good friend…" the diva offered now with a serious face which made the blonde smile

"Thanks. And you're not as annoying as before. You're getting better"

There was a brief comfortable silence between them, but it was soon interrupted by Kaplan.

"Alright, gather round. Here's what we're going to do"

* * *

**Did my comeback sucked as much as I think it did?**

**Please review and tell what you think ;)**

**Oh, and the STARS reference, for those who know Resident Evil stuff, I thought of that name cause the STARS in RE were also this group fighting zombies so I just picked the name and turned it into some "Berryish" idea. Hope that's ok. I don't want to people to think that I was low on ideas n just put that in there.**

**Also, see what I did there? Hum? Yep… a bit of Faberry. Hope that wasn't so bad. I'm not used to write it.**

**Ok so, hope you guys enjoyed this and see you on chapter 13!* ;D **

**p.s- If u wanna add me or sumtin **

**http : / / twitter .com / #! / That_PT_Girl**

**http : / www . tumblr . com / tumblelog / thatptgirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up Zombleeks :D I know I know… you hate me and shit cause I take forever to update. But it's not my fault. My school's a bitch… but anyways, here it is the new chapter! Fucking finally!**

**And of course, thank you so much for all the reviews :D I'm not use to have so many in just one chapter, but it's awesome and you guys are amazing! Naya Rivera will marry you all ;-)**

**Okay, moving on. Last chapter Brittany's group started looking for Santana and in the mean while they got reunited with Kaplan, Mercedes, Sam, Katie, Bizony and their newest group member and friend, JZ the awesome and fluffy Golden Retriever.**

**Two chapters ago, Santana found more people in the city. They welcomed her into their hideout and started to plan an escape cause time is running short.**

**This chapter we're gonna see what's going to happen to Santana and her new people.**

* * *

"But we can't get out of the city for ourselves! There's just four of us and besides I gotta go find my friends!"

After they filled Santana with their plan, she realized she was probably gonna be alone again. She wouldn't just leave the city without her friends…without Brittany. And besides, the chances of escaping without getting bitten were pretty low.

"It's our only chance. The military will never let us enter in the base. They refused to rescue us. We have to get out of the city for ourselves" explained Ray shrugging

"We could try to find her friends and then leave the city. We can't just leave a bunch of kids lost in the city. We wouldn't be much more different than those soldiers"

"Stacey, I appreciate that but you guys can go without me. I'll be fine" said Santana

"Girl, you're out of your mind! We're not gonna leave you!" Anthony exclaims.

"You said we have less than 48 hours till the city explodes right?" Stacey asked and Santana nodded.

"Well, from what that commander told you, the infection started on the hospital, so that place would be "the hive" of the bunnies. And if we're going to get out of the city by ourselves then leaving in that direction shall be suicide"

Everyone nodded as they were following her words.

"And if we take the opposite direction to escape we're gonna take much more time. And judging by the idea of blowing up a whole city, I presume that the bomb has quite a blast. So if we actually managed to get out in that direction we would still be caught by the impact of the explosion"

"So… there's no chance for us at all?" Ray asked with his head between his hands.

"Well…maybe there is…" said the British woman still thinking

Santana looked at her with a small hope. This woman just met her like 20 minutes ago and she was thinking really hard to manage saving her and her friends.

"Alright. I think I got it but it's quite risky" she said snapping her fingers.

"Let's hear it" said the two man in unison

"So, outside this apartment there's a taller building. One of us is going to use the fire escape to get to the rooftops. Obviously Santana as to go too so she can identify her friends. We have a pair of binoculars, so if they're in the area we should see them with no problem whatsoever. After that we're going to head to the base"

"Wait, what? They are not going to let is in!" Anthony stated

"That's the thing. We are not going to be spotted. We need to enter the base without using the main entrance. Maybe though the fence. We have the tools for that"

"Wait…so let me get this straight. We are going to sneak into a military base, and hijack a chopper?"

"That's correct my cheerleader friend"

"How are going to get that thing in the air?"

"Oh Santana, you underestimate me" the woman smirks "I had my share of adventures, and many of them involved flying choppers and planes"

"What is your "job" exactly?" the latina asked quoting with her fingers

"Well that's completely irrelevant now" she smiled

"Ok, sounds good to me" Ray concord

"Alright, I'm in too" said Anthony

"How much longer till they detonate the bomb?" Stacey asked Santana

"I guess… about 44 hours" she answered after some thinking.

The British woman set the time on her watch so they knew how much longer they had to get out of the city.

"It's now 10 am. We must hurry. Things will become harder when the night comes"

"Ok, I'll take Santana to the other building. Ray, keep the surveillance on the other side and get your walkie-talkie on. And Stace, gather all the shiz with need yeah? " said Anthony

"Sure thing mate. Oh, and don't boss me around" said the woman before heading to a room.

Ray headed to the trapdoor so he could do the surveillance, and Anthony started grabbing some guns.

"You have walkie-talkies?"

"Of course. Communication is really important in our business"

"I'm sure…"

"Hey, you know how to use one of these?" he questioned grabbing a pistol.

Santana grabbed it and smirked " Beretta 92fs, hum? Me gusta"

"Damn Cheerio, you know your shit!"

"I'm from a little place called Lima Heights Adjacent. Sabes lo que pasa en _Lima Heights__Adjacent_? Cosas malas" she smirked with her HBIC face.

"Well, I didn't understood half of what you just said but yeah… I know Lima Heights" he said finishing putting things together

"Alright Santi, let's roll. Just don't shoot until it's really necessary. We don't want to bring all the bunnies to the yard ok?"

The brunette nodded and they head to the door.

* * *

After a little bit of hidding and caution they managed to get to the other building without a fuss. Lucky them the walkers were in a bigger number near the other building due to the previous shot that saved Santana from a little hungry girl.

They started climbing the fire escape and checked the roof looking for a sign of any hostile. It was clear.

"Lucky us these buildings are not so tall comparing to this one" he said while getting ready his sniper riffle

"Here take these. Let's look at the same direction at the same time. If we see any of your friends with company, I can cover them" Anthony explained giving the latina the binoculars.

"Ok"

Santana started looking through the binoculars. No sign of them yet.

"Come on Brittany…where are you?" she mumbled to herself.

"How's Brittany?" Anthony asked with curiosity but never looking away from the scope.

"One of my friends"

"Yeah, I got that, but, she must be pretty important for you to mention her in particular"

"She's my best friend…"

"Oh, got it. She's like your sister hum?"

A disgusting feeling reached Santana at that statement

"What? No way!"

"Ok, alright. No need to stress out…"

"I'm not. We're best friends since always. We know each other better than anyone else knows. We're never apart…"

"Sounds like a pretty solid friendship"

"Yeah"

"Do you like her?"

"Course I like her. I just told you that…"

"No" he interrupted "Do you LIKE her?" he repeated himself putting emphasis on the word

"Why are we even talking about this? Just keep looking" she said starting got get annoyed and her cheeks were now feeling hot.

"I never stopped looking" he laughed

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled.

Suddenly, something caught her attention.

"Hey, 11 o'clock, hurry"

He looked through the scope in that direction and was also surprised.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, it's weird…I don't see anybody around but he seems pretty happy" she observed

"Wait… look, I see people"

"That's Sam! And Kaplan, Mercedes!" the latina exclaimed

"Do you know the other two?"

"Can't remember their names… but they were with us too, before we got into the cars"

"I see more people. They're running in their direction. They seem to know them"

Santana looked again and her heart skipped a beat. There she was…

"Brittany!"

"Which one is she?"

"The blonde. The taller one"

"Hot!" Anthony teased receiving a glare from Santana.

She kept looking at the blonde. She seemed really happy to see the others.

"_But, what's Kaplan and the others doing there? They were supposed to be at the base already"_ the brunette thought.

"Ray, you there?" Anthony called through the walkie-talkie.

"What's up?" a voice spoke from the other side

"We found them. And they're not alone. Looks like there's a guy from those Special Forces with them…"

"He's ok. He's not like the others. He can help us" Santana said quickly

"Is it safe to go there, or is he going to threaten us with his gun like the others did?"

"Naa, Santana said he's cool"

"Alright, where are they?"

"Hum…12 o'clock from your position. Right street next to yours, turn left. Hurry"

"Got it. Me and Stace are on the way"

Anthony put the walkie-talkie away but kept looking through the riffle scope.

"Aren't we going to join them?" asks Santana confused and anxious.

"Not yet"

"What? Why not? They're right there!"

"Listen, I know you wanna go there and hug your friends and stuff. But we don't know if they're alone right now…if you know what I mean"

Santana's expression turned to worried.

"Ray and Stacey are on their way, we just need to be here in case. You wanna protect your friends don't you?"

The cheerleader nodded.

"We'll be there in no time. Just be patient, Santi"

Santana sighed and looked thought the binoculars again.

"Hey! Where did they go?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't see them in the street so they probably got inside of some building"

"Ray" he called again

"Yeah"

"When you get to the street look inside the buildings"

"What buildings? You need to elaborate that cause we don't have time to play hide and seek"

"I don't know man. They can't be far"

"Hey, we're here. And we see nobody"

"Anthony" Santana called to get his attention

"Yeah?"

"Tell him to whistle"

"What?"

"Whistle. They have a dog with them. Those bags of flees always bark when they hear whistles and shit like that"

"Girl, you're a genius" he complimented her punching lightly her arm

"Yoh, Ray. Whistle"

"What? You mad? Did you smoke pot without me again?"

"Dude, they have a dog. Whistle and you're gonna hear the dog barking. So hurry up and find them"

"Jeez…on it"

"Alright, I can see Ray and Stacey" said Anthony

"They stopped. Maybe they heard something" Santana said expectantly

They could see Ray and Stacey, and they looked focused. Probably figuring where the barking was coming. Suddenly Stacey pointed to a store and they started approaching the place carefully.

"Anthony"

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Can you see us?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, the barking is coming from that store. The one with the yellow car parked in front of it. A clothes store I guess."

"I see it. Any sign of bunnies?"

"Nope. The street is clear. We're gonna enter and talk with them. You guys can come"

"Roger" he put the walkie-talkie in his pocket and smiled to Santana "Ready to go get your friends?"

The brunette smiled back "I was born ready. Let's go!"

"_I wantz to get my blonde on"_ she smirked to herself

* * *

**Wow, damn long chapter!**

**I guess Santana will finally see Britts again! **

**Alrights, see ya on the 14****th**** chapter. Review and tell me if you liked it!**

**p.s- As everyone knows, today's 9/11. So I wish all the love to those who have lost loved ones on this tragedy, all the love to all the heroes that saved so many people, and to the ones who lost their lives, rest in peace****


	14. Chapter 14

**Wazzup zombleeks! I know you want to kill me in the most horrible way, but my teachers are mental and they keep giving me assignments, like tons. And also, my grandma passed away last week, so I've been sad as fuck. Like miserable… **

**Anyways, thank soooo much for your reviews and stuff. You're so sweet and I actually feel that this is a Brittana fic worth to read ;)**

**Alrights! So this is the chapter where Brittany and Santana are finally getting together again. After spending time with her new friends, Santana manages to find her friends and off they go!**

**Oh right, and a special thanks to my tumblr friend Cassie aka samepicture, for fangirling over this fic x) I totally collapsed in front of my laptop. She's awesome and you guys should follow her yeah? ;)**

**Enough rambling! Time for adventure!**

* * *

Everyone was gathered around to discuss the best way to get to the base.

"There's a police station nearby so we can get ammo there" said Quinn

"What? You kids can't carry guns!"

"Are you serious? We have to cross a town full of half dead people that want to eat us alive and you're worried about us carrying guns? Wake up soldier" Mercedes waved her hands in the air.

Suddenly JZ started barking interrupting their discussion.

"What's wrong boy?" Sam crouched petting the dog.

"Who's that? Oh my Barbra they have guns! Will STARS have a tragic death?" the small diva panicked

"Oh my God, did someone replace her blood with Red Bull in the Jewish Hospital when she was born?" Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Is your anus connected to your mouth? Cause all you talk is crap" Quinn retorted shutting the ginger girl up.

Kaplan grabbed his riffle and walked slowly towards the shop's window.

"They're walking in this direction. Do they know we're here?" asked Sam.

"I don't know… just stay here and be quiet" the soldier ordered.

Kaplan opened the door slightly pointing the gun outside ready to shoot.

"Stop right there!" he yelled at the strangers.

The two strangers aimed towards the shop too.

"Drop your weapons. I have 5 more soldiers here. You don't stand a chance!"

"What? Bollocks! You're there with a bunch of kids and a dog!" the British woman spoke up.

Kaplan was taken aback by this. How the Hell did she knew that? Where they being watched?

"Look, cut out the crap. We're Santana friends" the unknown man said.

Brittany got up at the mention of her missing friend.

"Santana? Where is she?" she ran outside.

"Brittany, no! Comeback here" Kaplan called her out, but she was already outside.

He followed her still aiming at the strangers, but they lowered their guns when the cheerleader stepped outside.

"She's coming here, don't worry" the woman reassures

The blonde jumped from happiness and hugged them two.

"Let's get inside" Kaplan pointed to the door.

Once they were inside they introduced themselves and quickly everyone started to like them. After all, they saved their friend's life. Well, not everyone. Katie and Bizony didn't give a fuck about it.

"When is Santana getting here?" the Cheerio captain asked.

"Hold on" Ray grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke "Anthony"

"Sup" the voice coming from the device answers.

"Are you and Santana almost here?"

"Yeah, we're just entering the street. Be there in a few"

"Alrights. Be careful"

"Will do"

The Gleeks walked over to the glass window looking for them.

"Oh! I see them!" Rachel exclaimed pointing to the right side.

In a few seconds Santana and Anthony entered the store.

Santana was hugged by her friends, but Brittany didn't move.

"Britts…it's ok. I'm here" Santana spoke to her calmly and went for a hug. Surprisingly the blonde pushed her away.

"Wow whata…" the latina looked at her surprised and confused.

"You had no right to do that…"

"what?"

"You think you can just throw yourself at the zombies so they can rip you in half like a piñata?"

"Calm down…just…"

"I'm mad at you. Happy cause you're alive. But mad. So no hugs for you" the tall blond pouted and turn her back on Santana leaving her standing there with her mouth open not knowing what to say.

"Well hum…I talked to these three and we're going together" Kaplan announced.

"Wait, you're ok with that all highjack a chopper and stuff?" Santana questioned

"People must do what they need to survive. They were left here and no one cared. I think that the base owes them a chopper"

"Preach it army boy!" Stacey nodded her head to the soldier

"Also…" he continued "they convinced me to let you use guns. So let's go to the Police Station and head off to the Base"

"Booyah!" Sam and Finn hi5ed each other. In their minds it was Call of Duty time.

With precaution everyone got out of the store and started walking to the next street.

"I don't really want to hold any guns" Rachel whispered

"Well…then don't. Just use your bat if the zombies get close to you. Besides, we're here to protect each other. Like you said, we're a team" Quinn told her in a reassuring way.

"Thanks" the small brunette smiled "Look at them" she nodded her head towards Santana and Brittany "Brittany is mad at Santana, but she can't stop looking at her"

The cheerleader giggled "They won't stay like that for too long. I mean I've known them since always and they can never be apart"

"It's sweet. And it's the prove that Santana actually has a soul"

"I guess Brittany is Santana's light side"

* * *

They were close to the Police Station and still there was no sign of zombies which made them more alert.

"Okay we're almost there. I want you to keep your eyes open" ordered the soldier.

They reached the entrance and peeked inside. They couldn't see much. The glass was dirty with dry blood and they were several bullet holes in it.

"You guys wait here. Me, Ray and Stacey are going in. Anthony's gonna stay with you. We won't take long"

They slowly opened the door and entered the building.

"We were safer inside. What if the walkers find us here? We're gonna be dead in seconds!"

"Listen KGB, they know what's best ok? So calm your vodka down and shut up" Santana snapped back at the Russian boy.

"You kids need to be quiet damn it" said Anthony raising his hand.

Suddenly shots are heard. They were coming from inside.

"Crap. They're gonna draw attention" the man protested

"You should go check on them. The street's clean. We'll be fine"

"Are you crazy Mercedes? We don't even have guns!" Finn protested

"I do" the latina showed her gun.

Anthony hesitated at first but soon gave in

"Alright, I won't take long. Stay behind the cars and don't talk"

He walked inside the building leaving the others on the desert street.

* * *

Anthony walked slowly through the station aiming his gun to every corner.

"Guys?" he called whispering

There wasn't any response but he heard breathing noises near him.

As he turns left his tracks are stopped by Kaplan on a small puddle of blood. He was shaking and his skin was getting pale.

Anthony crouched near the man.

"What happened?"

"Walkers…" the injured soldier hardly answered and looked towards his right side.

Anthony followed his line of vision and saw two dead bodies on the floor.

"They shot the bastards after they bit me. They came out from nowhere"

"Where are the others now?"

"I don't know…they had to run. There's more walkers. Three more at least. They must be hidden somewhere"

"I gotta get you out of here" he put his riffle behind his back and grabbed Kaplan.

"No! I'm infected! Just leave me here. I failed my mission…you take those kids out of this dead town you hear me?"

"No way man! I can't leave you here!"

"Go! Now!" he ordered

"What are you doing?" the convict asked when he saw Kaplan was grabbing his gun.

"I'm going to be one of them soon" he looked at the dead bodies "I don't want to be walking around here without a soul, or even try to eat you guys. You do what you have to do. And in the name of the Special Forces, I am sorry we left you three in the city to die." He smiled sadly

"No!" Anthony tried to grab Kaplan's gun but before he could the trigger was pulled and a bullet went through the soldier's head, leaving him motionless on the floor.

* * *

"They're taking forever!" Katie complained

"Well then, maybe you should go there" Mercedes talked back.

"Guys, keep quiet" Quinn told 'em, putting a finger on her lips.

"What is it JZ?" Brittany petted the dog seeing he was growling.

"I don't see anything" Finn tried to see if there was anyone on the street, but failing.

"Hold on…I got binoculars" Santana grabbed the binoculars and started looking for any sign of movement.

"Can you see anything?" the blonde jock asked.

"Naa…just cars. I'm gonna try to see from somewhere else"

"I'm coming with you"

"No Britts. Stay here"

"No. I'm going. From now on, I'm following you everywhere"

Santana knew this was a reckless decision from her friend but she couldn't help feeling butterflies on her stomach due to the blonde's protective attitude.

She nodded in agreement and both walked behind cars to the middle of the road.

Santana climbed a taxi and laid on top of it.

"Do you see anyone?"

"Hold up…not sure"

The brunette kept looking till she saw some movement behind a car.

There was someone walking.

"_Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive…"_ she begged in her head. But no such luck.

As the person kept walking, she could now see that it was a walker.

"It's a zombie"

"Alone?"

"Yeah…wait…"

Four more walkers appeared behind the first seen zombie.

"Oh crap…"

"What is it?" The blonde started to feel scared.

"Four more…" as the latina spoke these words more walkers started to appear down the road.

"Fuck fuck fuck…"

She climbed down and grabbed Brittany.

"We gotta go! Fast!"

* * *

**What will happen now? I have no idea either haha**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**And review, my Zombleeks! Review ;D almost 70 reviews! Woo hoo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I bet you guys didn't expect such a quick update right? ;) yeah well…surprise!**

**Alright so let's see how the gleeks will get away from this one!**

* * *

Anthony stood there still in shock as Kaplan's body was lifeless on the floor.

"Dude…what have you done?" he asked in vain.

Voices were now being heard. Yelling, like someone was having an argument.

Anthony followed the voices until he was entering the cell blocks area.

"Just shoot the damn thing! The damn soldier already shot one!" Stacey's voice was heard

"We gotta keep things low! They're attracted by noise! We're lucky if there aren't any more of these around now!"

Anthony got closer and he saw Stacey and Ray inside a cell. Three walkers were trying to reach them through the bars.

He sneaked behind them and quickly stabbed them on their heads.

"Can't you guys do anything by yourselves?"

"Oh shut it, Rambo" the British snapped.

"Where are the kids?" asked Ray

"They're still outside"

"You left them alone?"

"Well I couldn't bring a bunch of kids to a place where I heard shots, right? Didn't had much of a choice Ray"

"Let's just go" said Ray starting to walk away.

"Where's Kaplan?"

"Dead…" Anthony answered to the woman

"Oh that's fucking brilliant… let's get the damn guns and fucking get out of here"

* * *

"What is it? What's going on?" Sam asked the moment Santana and Brittany rejoined the group.

"Walkers. Just, tons of them coming this way" the latina explained.

"What are we going to do?"

"Do I look like Google to you, Finnocence? I don't have all the answers!"

"Let's think ok?" Quinn interrupted.

"What if we dance with them? Michael did it…we can do it too"

"Oh my God, is she even serious?"

"Britt, honey, doesn't work that way here" Santana told her while sending Katie a scowl.

"Let's go inside then"

"Berry, we heard shots coming from there. Not the best place to hide right now" explained the captain of the Cheerios.

"We're dead! Zombies here and zombies there" Mercedes waved her hands.

"I can see them already! We gotta hurry" Sam warned.

"Damn it! Just…go go!" Quinn got up and entered the station. She was quickly followed by the group.

"Do you think they saw us?"

"We can see you from Sputnik" Bizony mocked Finn.

"We need to find them" Rachel started walking but immediately stopped and yelled.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Don't shoot!" she yelled at the guns aimed to her face.

"Sorry bout that" Ray apologized "What are you kids doing here anyways?"

"Walkers. A large group" Santana nodded towards outside.

They peeked through the door and saw the group of zombies, now walking right in from of the station.

"Someone keep that dog shut! We don't wanna become bunny snack, do we?" Ray whispered as JZ started growling.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah we'll explain that one later, Q" Santana said, still looking outside.

They waited for a while until all the walkers past by. Luckily, none of them noticed the hidden group.

"Alright, I think we're clear to go" Stacey peeked one last time through the glass.

"Wait, hold up" Quinn got up "Where's Kaplan?"

The gleeks looked at the adults praying for not getting the answer they didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry…" Anthony looked down "He was bit and he said he had been infected. So…"

"So…?" Sam asked him to continue, putting his hands on his head.

"He shot himself… I'm sorry"

Everyone stood quiet. Another loss. How much of this could they take? They're kids. Just kids. Stuck in a Dead Town, running for their lives. Also, they need to run fast for their lives otherwise…BOOM!

"We need to go. Kaplan didn't risk his life for us in vain. We're still here, alive. And we are going to remain in such state or my middle name isn't Barbra" Rachel whipped the tears from her face and stood there ready to go.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were having a tough journey but with their determination, nothing would stop them from getting of the damn town. Well, the guns will also help.

"Ray, got the guns?"

"Yep, ready to go" he replied Stacey

"Let's go then"

Anthony carefully opened the station door making them a hand signal to wait. He looked both ways looking for any kind of movement. Nothing. The street was clean. He could see the walkers now far away. He made another hand signal indicating the group that could proceed.

Everyone started running to the opposite direction where the zombies were heading. Soon they reached another street, free from walkers.

"Are you still mad at me?" Santana asked Brittany

"What do you think? You almost got yourself killed. I almost lost you"

"I presume that's a yes…"

There was a silence. Brittany didn't answered back.

"Look, I already said I'm sorry. But you know what? I'm not"

The blonde looked at her perplexed.

"That's right. I'm not. Cause I was protecting you. And I would do it again even if that'd cost my life"

For a moment there, the taller girl forgot everything. Santana would give her life for her. That almost meant the world to her. Almost…

What actually meant the world to her was the fact that Santana was alive, and she would keep that way. Cause in Brittany's world, Santana must be there.

"You said you love me. And you disappeared"

Santana looked down.

"I know that we're just friends and you're not Lebanese, but, I love you too"

The latina smiled at her own feet and looked at the girl beside her.

"Also, if you ever try to do that again, I will knock you over and carry you myself out of Lima"

"What? You can't do that…" the brunette scrunched her eyebrows.

"You underestimate my power" the dutch girl replied in a expressionless tone.

* * *

**Yeah I know, less action on this chapter…but I gave you Brittana! And tomorrow we will have more Brittana, and like…for real! So I wanted some sort of less unhappy chapter this time ;) yep…lame me.**

**Ok Zombleeks, I wish you a happy Halloween and we should totally throw some eggs at Schuester's house…just sayin!**

**Cya on chapter 16!**

**Trick or Review!**

**p.s- almost forgot. I would love, like, LOVE, if you guys made sketches for this fic. I mean, it would be totally awesome. And I would love you forever and I promise the Unholy Trinity would too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings my Zombleeks! I am sooo sorry for this ridiculous hiatus :/ but I've been so busy with school, and honestly I had lots of brain farts so my ideas for this fic kinda died.**

**Anyways I have returned and I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Feel free to read the previous one, cause it's normal that you've forgotten were this stands right now!**

**Riverkirby- my story isn't insane. You are! Haha :D**

**Rosswellmorgana- Thanks for letting me know! Always appreciate that :)**

**ThatKid- wow that's a huge compliment then :o I shall keep writing tho! Do not despair!**

* * *

While the gang was still to arrive to the rendezvous point, the others managed to get to the base safe and sound.

It was a total mess. There wasn't enough transportation for everyone, so the evacuation was taking more than predicted. Also, the panicking was starting to make things even harder cause the infection had already reached the perimeter. A man had been shot because after his collapse due to high fever, he woke up as a walker and bit the soldier that was assisting him.

At the gates that lead to the choppers, the soldiers had a device that scanned people to see if they were infected or not. If the machine said so then the soldiers refused to let them pass.

Commander Ace was now making his way to the transportation area when he's approached by Mr. Schue.

"Wait up! Where are the others?"

"I tried to contact Kaplan and he's not answering"

"Aren't you going to do something?" Will asked almost hysterically

"What do you want me to do? Have you seen this chaos? It's madness. My men need me here"

"You can't be serious! Can't you send someone else to go get them?" Ms. Holiday questions as she approaches the two men.

"We are short on time. I can't and I won't send anyone back out there. My apologies ma'am"

"Well, you can take your apologies and shove them up…"

"Holly!" Will interrupted her "We'll wait here ok?" he said as they walked away from the commander.

"They're so useless! Is this legal?"

"I don't think that legal matters when there are zombies in the streets…"

They walked away from the crowds where there was other people sitting, probably waiting for their relatives.

"Excuse me, you're Mr. Schuester aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"I'm Rachel Berry's dad"

"Oh, hello Mr. Berry"

"Do you know anything about Rachel? We can't find her anywhere"

"I'm afraid she's still in the city" the teacher answered with guilt on his face.

"What? She's out there? Why can't someone go get her?"

"Wait, Rachel isn't here yet? What about my Santana? I asked about her to that coach of hers, but that woman is a bitch! Quiero patearle el trasero!" said, now joining in the conversation.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but we don't know much. We were in separate cars. The roads are tricky, maybe they had to take another way around to get here. Let's wait and hope for the best"

These words meant nothing to them and soon enough other parents had join in to talk about their missing kids, between them were Brittany's parents and little sister, Carol and Burt (with Kurt holding his hand), Artie's parents and Quinn's parents. Sadly, Mr. Lopez hadn't made it through since he worked in a hospital, which was a hot spot, leaving now Mrs. Lopez without a husband and with a missing daughter. The Changs had already left since they were powerful and valuable members of the city, however Mike had persuade them to take Tina and her parents has well. Karofsky had already received medical attention for his broken leg and his dad was there with him.

Lauren's parents soon got the news about their daughter and they were devastated.

It was the beginning of an apocalypse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was almost reaching the base, just a few more streets ahead and they'd be safe.

Ever since they saw that zombie parade, they started being even more careful.

Anthony started climbing lamp posts to get a full street view with the help of his riffle scope.

Since Kaplan died all the kids were his, Ray's and Stacey's responsibility. They were fond to the kids and they would die to protect all of them.

Even JZ was alert. Having a dog with them provided more security, since he could sense and hear things that humans couldn't.

As they were walking, Finn noticed that Rachel looked concerned and she was mumbling something. Trying to be a gentleman, he approached her and tried to comfort her. Nonetheless, failing.

"Hey, don't worry ok? Everything's gonna be fine" she gave him a small smile in return

"You don't need to be praying to your Jewish gods. I'm right here"

She looked at him with a weird expression on her face, not really sure of what to say to that.

"Wow Finn, you're the master of comforting" Quinn said as she overheard what his was saying.

"Hm…thanks" he appreciated with a goofy smile on his face making the cheerleader roll eyes on his sarcasm radar.

"It wasn't a compliment. And even if she was praying or whatever, she has every reason to do so. I mean, hello? Zombie apocalypse happening here?" she waved in the air "Not like certain people that pray to grilled cheese sandwiches in the locker room to get selfish things" she whispered making him blush and look uncomfortable.

"How do you know that?" the jock whispers back.

"Let's just say that walls have ears" she said leaving him with a poker face, while keep walking next to Rachel.

"Do you think our parents are ok?" Brittany asked Santana as they were walking holding hands.

"I'm sure they are,B. Don't think about it now. Just keep your focus on"

The blond nodded in understanding and Santana tighten her hand so she would feel safer.

In normal circumstances they would just hold pinkies, but the brunette couldn't really care about that due to what was going on.

"Hey guys" Sam approached Ray and Stacey "I was wondering if it wouldn't be safer if you guys started to knife the walkers or just hit'em in the head. I mean, shooting is more practical but it would drag attention for those who are nearby, right?"

"That's a good thinking. How would you know about how to handle with bunnies that much?" Ray asked curious.

"Call of Duty veteran here" he pointed to himself "killing zombies is kinda my hobby you know"

"Well, I'm glad" Stacey laughed. She grab her walkie talkie and called Anthony.

"Anthony"

"What up"

"If you see any bunnies walking by, try to avoid petting them with your bullets cause we don't wanna unnecessary attention"

"What if I get bit or whatever?"

"Just kick the shiz out of them like you beat up cops!"

"Yeah fine. Out"

Ray turns back and calls everyone

"Hey ya'll listen up. We're getting there so maybe we all gonna be out of this dead town, yeah?"

"Hell to the yes!" Mercedes preached

"There's a catch tho" he continued "As you know there's lots of people in that base waiting for their ticket to get the hell out of here. So I think is safe to say that little bunnies must be all over those fences"

"What if we get a car and run them over to make our way in?" Finn suggested

"Are you mad?" the British woman looked at him "We do that and the rest of them will enter the bloody base and make a happy hour with all those people!"

"Hold on…gimme your walkie talkie" asked Ray

Stacey handed the device without understanding the point.

"Anthony"

"Sup"

"Did you by any chance kept Kaplan's walkie talkie?"

"Yeah…but it's no use. There's no response"

"Let me talk then" Quinn snatched the device from Ray's hand and answered Anthony

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me on this!"

"Ok ok"

Anthony ran towards the group and handed Kaplan's walkie talkie to the Head Cheerio.

"Hello. Commander Ace can you hear me?"

There was no response

"I know you're there or some other bitch of yours. Now listen to me. This is Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios, and number one on Sue Sylvester's favorites list. As I recall, Coach Sylvester once told me that she had some influence going on there. So you better answer me or all of you are going to spend the rest of your lives sleeping at the train station restroom!"

"Commander Ace speaking…over"

Quinn smirked in victory

"Finally. Thanks for coming back for us. It was very kind of you! over"

"I couldn't do that. There's no time or troops available. Over"

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled

Quinn raised her hand to silence Santana "We're at least two streets away from your precious base. All we need is a way in. over"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Over"

"What you mean, you can't?over"

"Our front gate is surrounded by walkers! It's impossible to let anyone in at this point. over"

"Then find a way! Over"

"Who do you think you are to…hey hey let me talk to my subordinate!"

"That's coach Sylvester's voice!" Brittany happily exclaimed

"Q, this is Sue Sylvester"

"Coach! It's good to hear from you!"

"Same to you. I knew you were going to get through this. That's why you're my number one"

"I'm flattered but can you help us?"

"Obviously. I'm Sue Sylvester. I do whatever I want"

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Little army guy here is going to create a diversion so you can get in. Just let me know when you're 40 or 50 yards from the main gate and I'll give you the signal to move in"

"Yes coach. Thank you"

"My pleasure. Now, move your lazy legs!" and the connection died

"Quinn Fabray you're a genius!" Sam celebrated hugging everyone in a group hug

"Come on children! Let's move out!" Stacey smiling pointed forward

* * *

**This is the best I can do now, but I think it's a nice comeback! :D**

**Review and tell me what you think ok?**

**btw, that spanish thing that Santana's mom said means: I wanna kick her ass! **

**See ya on the next chapter!*xo**

**p.s- #FuckYouPerez**


End file.
